Waiting for the End
by FictionCannibal
Summary: 7th yr. The Dark Lord wants to become stronger. He has Severus brew a potion that requires ingredients only Hermione can provide… Caught between helping the Order and helping Harry, Hermione struggles to find her balance. Pre HBP w/ Horcruxes!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. Only the plot to this story!**

**AN: This story is already partially completed. Updates will be weekly. You can check out my LiveJournal to get updates about my stories and meet up with others who love to read Harry Potter fanfiction as well. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**-FictionCannibal: follow me at ****fictioncannibal(.)livejournal(.)com**

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting for the End<strong>

**One**

"Miss Granger, a word if you will?"

Hermione Granger looked up from her dinner in the Great Hall to find the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, standing behind her.

"Of course, sir," Hermione said pushing her barely eaten plate of food away. Dumbledore began walking out of the Great Hall and with a rushed goodbye to Harry and Ron, who looked at her curiously, she grabbed her bag and followed him out.

"Is everything okay, Professor?" Hermione asked when she caught up to the old man in the corridor. He smiled kindly at Hermione and looked at her over his half-moon spectacles.

"I believe this is a conversation to best have in my office, Miss Granger."

As they began to walk towards the Headmasters office, Hermione walked beside him and after looking around the empty corridor, she whispered worriedly, "Is this about the war?"

The Headmaster didn't speak for a moment, but when he did, his voice was grave. "My dear girl, isn't everything nowadays about the war?"

Biting her lower lip gently, Hermione nodded to herself. _Yes._ Ever since Voldemort had returned, everything had been about preparing for the war that would ultimately come. The summer before she had returned to Hogwarts for her seventh year, Hermione had hid her parents away, determined to keep them safe – especially since they didn't agree with the fact that their only child was deeply involved in a war that could possibly take her life. Yes, indeed everything they did revolved around the war.

They reached the stone gargoyles soon enough and after Professor Dumbledore spoke the password (_Acid Pops!_), he allowed Hermione to walk up the spiral staircase before him. Upon entering the grand tower, Hermione allowed herself to smile. The office had always amazed her with all of the trinkets and objects the Headmaster had collected over the years. The phoenix which sat perched on its stand beside the Headmasters desk, greeted Hermione with a bow of his fiery red and orange head.

"Hello Fawkes." Hermione said politely to the bird.

Dumbledore walked around to the other side of his desk and sat down, gently patting the phoenix's head. "Please, have a seat, my dear."

Sitting in one of the plush chairs in front of the desk, Hermione placed her bag on the floor and folded her hands on her lap. She was nervous of course; usually it was Harry that Professor Dumbledore called into his office regarding anything to do with the war. Taking a breath, Hermione forced herself not to fidget as the Headmaster began to speak.

"First, I'd like to apologize for taking you away from you dinner and friends." He began.

"Its fine, sir. I wasn't much hungry anyways." Hermione said with a small smile.

He smiled back at her, and then shuffled through a few pieces of parchment on his desk. "Tell me… what do you know of blood potions?"

Surprised at his question, Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times before answering. "I – I don't know much, sir. I do know that any kind of magic using blood is usual dark magic. It was outlawed in the Wizarding World in 1765 by the former Minister, Demetrio Leatherworth."

Dumbledore nodded and leaned back in his seat. "You are aware, Miss Granger, that it was with a blood potion that the Dark Lord returned."

Hermione nodded numbly, not sure exactly where the Headmaster intended to go with this. He continued.

"It has been brought to my attention that the Dark Lord wishes to make himself stronger; aside from the protection he has from his Horcruxes. He wishes to make a potion called _Aqua Mortale_, which literally translates to 'Mortal Water'. It is with this potion that the Dark Lord believes he will truly become immortal."

"_Aqua Mortale_… I've never come across that before." Hermione said truthfully.

"And that's just as well." Professor Dumbledore replied; the twinkle from his eyes had disappeared. "It is a potion that requires maiden's blood, along with the blood from an infant conceived by said maiden."

Hermione felt herself pale. What he had just told her was utterly vile. "Why are you telling me this, sir?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

The Headmaster sighed and removed his glasses from his face, placing them upon his desk. "Our very own Potions Master was given the task of creating this potions; the Dark Lord wishes him to use _you_ for those main ingredients'."

Hermione let out a breath. "What will we do then? Surely you don't mean to actually let this happen, do you?"

Dumbledore didn't speak as he looked at Hermione through his old, tired blue eyes. "Professor Snape is extremely valuable to the Order of the Phoenix – it would be unwise to lose him as a spy against Voldemort."

"But then it defeats the purpose to even fight him if we do this!" Hermione cried.

"I assure you, Hermione, that we will do our best to defeat the Dark Lord before the potion is completed."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "You ask me to give up my chance to fight in the war! If I am to do this, give my maiden's blood and become with child, there would be no way I could fight – I need to be there for Harry, sir!"

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to a book shelf. He pulled out a rather battered leather-bound book and handed it to Hermione. "This book will tell you everything you need to know about the _Aqua Mortale_ potion." He sat in the chair beside Hermione's, taking her hand in his. "By you doing this for the Order – by saving us our spy – I promise you, I will ask nothing more from you."

Hermione felt tear sting her eyes as she looked at Dumbledore. "I would do anything to help rid the world of You-Know-Who… I would fight, kill and give my life. But this… you're asking me to help create a potion to make him stronger. I just don't know if I can do that… What if we _don't _win the war? What then? We'd have just give You-Know-Who the ultimate protection!"

The Headmaster nodded in understanding. "I completely agree with you that this is a risk, but it is a necessary one in order to keep our ears in the Dark Lords circle. Please, read the book. If you still do not wish to go through with this, I will understand. Simply give me your answer by Friday, Miss Granger."

With that, he stood up and made his way back around his desk. Hermione looked down at the untitled book in her hand and wiped away a stray tear from her face. After stuffing the book in her bag, Hermione stood up, throwing the strap of her bag over her shoulder. Clenching her jaw, she nodded once at the Headmaster and turned around, leaving the office even more confused then when she had entered it.

…

She laid in bed that night, on her side facing her bedside table which held the book Professor Dumbledore had given her. She was almost afraid to open it and read the words inside it. From what Professor Dumbledore had told her, in order to create the _Aqua Mortale_, she would pretty much need to give her virgin blood as one of the main ingredients, and then proceed to conceiving a child. Without even asking the Headmaster, she knew who she'd be conceiving the child with – it was obviously Professor Snape. He was, after all, the one chosen to brew the potion.

Sighing, Hermione flipped onto her back and closed her eyes. In three days time she'd need to give Dumbledore her answer. Did she want to help keep Professor Snape as a spy, or did she want to selfishly say no and risk everything the Order had worked for? It was obvious she needed to say yes. But what if they were unable to defeat Voldemort in nine to ten months time? What if Voldemort forced Professor Snape to complete the potion and everything they'd worked for ended up being for not anyways?

_I have no choice. I need to do this – I need to give the Order more time to come up with plans and destroy the Horcruxes._ It was a grim choice, one she did not want to tell Harry and Ron about. If they knew, they'd probably stop her from doing it or have at it with Dumbledore and Snape. No. She would not tell her best friends. Tomorrow, she would read through the book that was given to her and on Friday, she would give her decision to Dumbledore. With that plan in mind, Hermione fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

…

The next day, Hermione had double Potions first thing after breakfast. She walked down to the dungeons alone – Harry and Ron had both opted out of taking Potions for their final year. Hermione reached the classroom ten minutes early, and luckily, no one occupied the room. Going to her usual seat in the back of the classroom, she sat down and pulled out her Potions texts, along with a quill, notebook and the leather-bound book Dumbledore had given her the previous day.

"Might as well take a peek," She mumbled to herself.

She opened it to the first chapter:

_Aqua Mortale is often associated with the making of the Sorcerer's Stone, due to their many similar ingredients. This includes the use of Lilac flowers, powders dragons' tail, unicorn blood (freely given) and maiden's blood. The major difference between the two potions is the use of infant's blood (conceived from the maiden) in Aqua Mortale. Whereas the Sorcerer's Stone potion is poured onto a human heart (which becomes the ruby red stone it's known to look like), Aqua Mortale is a potion that is consumed. This is said to be done in order for the drinker to consume the infant's very life into their own. The drinkers own heart becomes an onyx stone, which in turn, makes them invincible and indestructible. It is taken in two doses: the first with maiden's blood and the second dose containing the infant blood._

Hermione let out a shaky breath. _The Sorcerer's Stone?_ Her mind was brought back to the end of her very first year at Hogwarts when Voldemort had made his first appearance in almost a decade. Back then, he had wanted the stone to become immortal, even with all his Horcruxes still intact. It seemed that now, with Harry and the Order searching for the Horcruxes, Voldemort wanted extra protection. _This is said to be done in order for the drinker to consume the infant's very life into their own. _

"And he wants mine..." Hermione whispered.

At that moment, Professor Snape's office door opened and Hermione looked up at the professor. They stared at each other, Snape's face fixed in a permanent scowl. "My classroom," he sneered. "Is not a study hall." His eyes flickered down the open book in front of Hermione before continuing. "I suggest you put that book away, lest anyone one should ask questions. Five points from Gryffindor."

He turned his back, walking over to the blackboard and began writing the day's lesson. Hermione closed the book and put it back in her bag. There was still a few more minutes left before her classmates would arrive, so Hermione took the opportunity to watch the dark professor. Could she truly do this? Could she give her maidens blood and have a child with this dark man who had tormented her and her friends for years? According to the Headmaster, Snape was the only link the Order had to Voldemort. It was vital that he not be discovered – even if that meant helping him create this vile potion for the Dark Lord.

_It won't be finished. _Hermione thought, determinedly. _This potion will not be completed, and You-Know-Who _will_ be defeated before the child is born._

Hermione nodded to herself. Even though it meant not fighting beside Harry, helping Snape by providing him the essential ingredients' for the potion, would probably distract Voldemort just enough. Yes, she could help the Order, help Snape.

When students began filing in the classroom, Hermione diverted her eyes as Snape turned back around to face the class. Once everyone had settled in there seats, Snape began his ritual of glaring at every single student, staring them down until they looked away. He met Hermione's eyes last, and with confidence she rarely had under his gaze, she lifted her chin and stared steadily back at him. His brows furrowed at her. "Detention, Miss Granger."

"What?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"For your cheek. My office after dinner." He continued, ignoring her confusion.

Suppressing a groan, Hermione looked away from him and down at the blank page of her notebook.

She knew better than to say anything else, so she stayed quiet throughout the rest of the lesson; not even saying a word when he came over to her desk to observe her potion.

"Barely passable, Miss Granger. After seven years, one would think you would learn that not _everything_ can be learned from books."

She simply met his glare, knowing what he truly meant by those words. When he walked away, Hermione sighed. _And I'm expected to save his arse? This is going to be a long year. _She thought spitefully.

…

After dinner that night, Hermione walked down to the dungeons to serve her detention, with Ron escorting her.

"He's a right git, that man." He mumbled. "Giving you detention because you didn't look away fast enough? You should take that to Dumbledore."

Hermione shook her head. "No, its fine, Ron. Professor Dumbledore has enough to worry about with everything going on."

"What did Dumbledore want last night, anyways? You never told Harry or me." Ron asked, casting a curious look.

Hermione didn't answer right away. _What am I suppose to say? 'Oh, he just wants me to give my virginity to Professor Snape and have his baby in order to make You-Know-Who virtually imperishable. Nothing to worry about, honest.'_

She shook her head.

"He just asked me for my advice on something for the Order."

Ron nodded, accepting her answer. "That makes sense. After all, you are the brains of the group."

Hermione noticed the flush that suddenly appeared on his face. They had just reached the corridor where the Potions classroom was when Ron touched her shoulder, stopping her before she went to the door.

"Hermione, I just wanted to say... well, I just wanted to..." He trailed off, running his fingers through his hair. Hermione observed his nervous demeanor, taking in the fact that he was now standing in front of her, both hands on her shoulders. Her heart began to pound wildly. Could this be it? After years of patiently waiting for him, was Ron finally going to make a move?

Hermione closed her eyes when she saw Ron's face move closer to her. His breath tickled her cheek as he placed a kiss upon it. He moved his head back, looking at her with his bright blue eyes. Hermione smiled shyly as he came forward again; his lips mere centimeters away from hers.

"I do believe public display was banned in your fifth year, was it not?"

Hermione gasped as Ron leaped away from her. They turned to see Professor Snape glaring at them cruelly. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. To your common room, Weasley."

Flashing Hermione an apologetic look, Ron scurried away leaving Hermione standing alone with Snape.

Hermione looked over at Professor Snape who stood across from her in the corridor with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked dark and unapproachable – _in complete Death Eater mode_. Hermione shivered in fear although she knew he wouldn't hurt her… he was on the light side – right?

Snape glared at her and motioned for her to follow him, but they did not go into the potions classroom like she had originally thought would happen. Instead, he led her back up to the main halls of Hogwarts and to the Headmaster's office.

"Why are we –?"

"Silence!" Snape interrupted her.

Hermione was now extremely confused – didn't she have until Friday to 'officially' announce her decision? She didn't get a chance to say anything else as they reached the stone gargoyles and he grabbed her upper arm, pulling her along as he quickly made his way up the spiral staircase. He didn't knock when they reached the doors and when they we're finally standing in the Headmasters office, Snape let go of her arm and she moved away from him, rubbing her now sore arm.

"To what do I own this pleasure, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, half standing behind his desk.

"The Dark Lord wishes to have his first dose of _Aqua Mortale_ this Sunday. The girl's decision needs to be made tonight."

_The girl_? Hermione shook her head. "Whoa, wait! I still have two more days to decide!" She whipped her head to look at Professor Dumbledore. "Sir, you told me I have until Friday."

Snape turned his head glaring at her. "As if we don't already know what the Gryffindor know-it-all has decided." He took a step toward her. "Prove me wrong." His voice was threatening.

At that point, Hermione was ready to tell both professors to go screw themselves and proceed to walk out of the office with her head held high. _Know-it-all indeed._

"Of course I'm going to help." She spat spitefully. "But it is only Wednesday – surely the _ingredients picking_ can wait until Friday."

Hermione watched as Snape reacted with a near grimace at her choice in wording. She nearly smirked but smartly did not. She was nervous about this entire situation – the 'what if' scenario kept playing in the back of her mind... _what if we fail?_

"Miss Granger, rest assure," Snape was saying. "Your _virtue_ will remain intact tonight... I cannot say the same about tomorrow. Obviously you have not read the book thoroughly."

Before Hermione could protest that, he crossed his arms and continued, looking at Professor Dumbledore as he spoke. "The first dose of the potion takes forty hours to complete – maiden's blood is one of the first ingredients to be put in so it must begin tomorrow night in order to meet the Dark Lords deadline."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid Professor Snape is right, Miss Granger. If you're answer is 'no', please say so now."

Hermione looked between her two professors – Snape was now looking out the window and Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk waiting patiently for Hermione to answer.

"Fine, it will be done tomorrow." She said, feeling bile rise in her throat.

Snape looked away from the window then, nodded to the Headmaster and left without giving Hermione a second glance.

Swallowing thickly, Hermione turned her eyes to Dumbledore. "Sir, I just want to be certain... must it be Professor Snape that must... well, what I mean is – can it be someone else?"

Dumbledore shook his head regretfully. "The Dark Lord has specifically asked Professor Snape to do this – I'm afraid that includes gathering the ingredients' himself."

She nodded, and not wanting to linger around anymore, Hermione bid Professor Dumbledore a polite goodnight, and rushed into the first girl's lavatory she passed, letting out the contents of her stomach as she kneeled in front of the toilet.

What was she getting herself into?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. Only the plot to this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

Her dreams that night were plagued with images of potions, body parts and blood – lots and lots of blood. And by the time the sun had peaked over the horizon, Hermione was even more exhausted then the previous night. Dragging herself out of bed, she forced herself to begin preparing for the day.

After dressing in her uniform, and brushing the tangles out of her wild curls, she grabbed her bag and went down stairs to the common room where Harry and Ron sat, apparently waiting for her.

"Blimey, Hermione! You look like hell!" Harry said looking at her with concerned emerald green eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks Harry."

Harry laughed, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Anytime, 'Mione."

Hermione smiled and looked over at Ron who was looking at her, his face holding a faint hint of blush. Suddenly remembering the night before, Hermione too felt a hint of blush rising from her neck. "Good morning, Ron."

Ron smiled. "Morning, Hermione."

She suddenly felt foolish as she stood there staring at Ron with longing in her eyes. Now with everything set in stone about the _Aqua Mortale_ potion, there was no way Hermione could find herself playing Ron's heart. Tonight she'd be sleeping with Snape – she grimaced – and could not come back and jump into Ron's arms. No. Anything that could have happened between Ron and herself needed to end before it began.

With a determined mind, Hermione shrugged out of Harry's arm. "Well, come on. Let's go to breakfast."

Not giving Ron a second look, Hermione adjusted the strap of her bag and walked out of the common room with Harry and Ron following behind her.

The Great Hall was nearly empty, giving the trio free reign of where to sit at the Gryffindor table. Choosing a spot closest to the doors, and farthest from the Head table, Hermione sat down with Harry and Ron on the other side. After ordering their breakfast, Hermione was surprised to see a folded bit of parchment stuck to the bottom of her goblet. Making sure the boys were thoroughly engrossed in their food, she opened it in her lap.

_Portrait of Leegos the Hippogriff. Poculum. 9pm_

Hermione crumpled the piece of parchment in her hand before wandlessly turning it into ashes. The dark scrawl was easily recognizable to her – Professor Snape.

Her stomach turned and she drank deeply from her pumpkin juice to get rid of the taste that came to her mouth.

"What was that?" Ron asked with a cheek full of food in his mouth.

Hermione looked up at him, mildly startled that he had indeed been watching her. She shook her head as she began spread jam on a piece of toast. "Nothing. Just a reminder note to myself."

Shrugging, he returned to his breakfast, occasionally spewing talk about Quidditch to Harry.

When more students began to file in for breakfast, Hermione found she had no appetite to eat anymore. Standing up, she allowed herself a glance at the Head table. It seemed Professor Snape had only just arrived as a cup of coffee suddenly appeared in front of him. He looked up at her, probably sensing his was being watched, and gave her what seemed a look between curiosity and disgust. Stomach turning again, Hermione looked away and walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring her friends who called out to her. She needed to be alone – at least for a little while.

For the first time ever, Hermione Granger willingly skipped class. She was sure she was ahead anyways, even though it was only a week and a half into the school year. Her History of Magic teacher, Professor Binns, would not miss her.

…

That night, Hermione stood nervously in front of the mirror in her dorm room. She had only half an hour until she was due to meet Professor Snape at the portrait of Leegos the Hippogriff, and she was spending the time checking her appearance.

_What am I doing? It's not like I'm trying to impress him! This is purely business, nothing more._

Nonetheless, Hermione tore off her school uniform, not wanting to play out any sick school girl fantasies, and slipped on a simple dark purple sundress that ended just below her knees, and pulled a cream knitted sweater over it so she did not feel too exposed. Not bothering with her hair, she grabbed a cloak and her wand before quietly making her way to the second floor.

It was nearly curfew, so she didn't have to worry about being seen as she stood in front the designated portrait. The Hippogriff, Leegos, was standing in a clearing of a forest.

"Poculum." Hermione whispered. The Hippogriff bowed low before the portrait opened partially. Taking a breath, she opened it fully and stepped in, letting it close behind her.

She stepped into what appeared to be a smaller version of a common room, complete with a fireplace, plush couch and a table in the corner with three wooden chairs tucked under it. On the far side of the room was a single door which presumably led into a bedroom.

Heat rose into her cheeks at the reminder of why she was here in the first place. _Business – To give the Dark Lord the impression that Snape is still on his side._

The portrait opened behind her and she spun around to face the intruder. Professor Snape walked in, seeming unfazed that she had arrived there first. She watched as he walked straight into the bedroom, not bothering to look around. A bit peeved at his behavior, Hermione followed him into the bedroom.

"Sir?" She asked when she came into the room to find him no longer there. Flicking her wand, the scones lined up on the wall lit up, casting a low light in the otherwise dark room. A light filtered through a second closed door in the room, the bathroom, and Hermione sighed.

There wasn't much furniture in this room – only a rather large four poster bed, draped in colors of purple and peach, two bedside tables on either side, a vanity table and chair, and a wardrobe closet. There was a window facing the front gates of Hogwarts with an attached window seat against it. Taking off her cloak, Hermione draped it on the back of the chair and sat patiently on the bed. It was five minutes later that Snape finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Drink this." He said gruffly as he handed her a small vial. She took it and rolled it in her hands.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Fertility potion. I'd rather we get this done in one try."

Hermione blushed. "Of course."

Uncorking the vial, she downed the pearly white liquid, rather enjoying the aftertaste. _Mint and citrus._

She looked up at him, still standing in front of her as she sat comfortably on the bed. With a sigh, Hermione looked away from him and down at her hands in her lap. "Sir… please. I'm nervous enough about this entire situation. I'm scared that we will fail and that any child conceived will be killed for the completion of this potion." She admitted. "Please… let's just get this first part over with so the Order can begin their plans."

He was quiet and Hermione refused to look at him. She heard him let out a breath.

"Very well."

With those two words, Hermione's stomach turned again and she closed her eyes and nodded. Pulling out her Gryffindor courage, she opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes seemed darker in the low light, and his greasy hair looked less stringy. Clenching her jaw, she scooted back on the bed until her back hit the headboard.

Snape walked around to the side of the bed and placed an empty vial on the bedside table – she didn't need to ask to know what it was for.

"If you would just remove your knickers…" Snape said with a slight hesitation in his voice although by appearances he looked completely calm. She began taking her sweater off from over her dress, but a hand clamped down over her wrist, stopping her before she could completely remove it. "_Just_ your knickers. There is no need to remove your clothing."

Hermione looked at Snape surprised. "But aren't we suppose to –"

"Penetration and coupling doesn't require being naked." Snape sneered at her, letting her hand go. "Just your knickers, Miss Granger. And turned yourself so your legs are off the bed."

Refusing to give in to the humiliating tears that were now threatening her eyes, Hermione swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pushed her knickers down, dropping them on the floor. Swallowing thickly, she lifted the hem of her dress to expose her thighs.

"Lay down." His voice was steady and commanding.

_This is to help the Order. Voldemort will not win. This is to keep Snape as spy…_ Hermione repeated this mantra as she laid down, closing her eyes.

She heard the sound of clothing rustling coming from Snape and she tried not to image him pushing his teaching robes aside as he unbuttoned and exposed himself… Hermione's breath hitched when his hands touched her thighs, spreading them wider as she squeezed her eyes tighter closed.

"If you would, Miss Granger…"

Licking her dry lips, she cracked her eyes open to find him holding out an open jar. Her eyes flickered from the jar to him in confusion. "Professor…"

He sighed exasperated. "It is lubrication, Miss Granger. I'd rather not feel like I'm penetrating the Sahara. It will help bring this to a close much faster."

Hermione glared at him. How _dare_ he? She didn't want this anymore then he did, so why did he have to be such a git about it?

Angrily, Hermione dip her fingers into the cool lubrication before carrying it to her most intimate area – she tried not to think about the fact that she was literally touching herself in front of him. She was grateful for his blank expression as she did it. When she finished, Hermione hastily wiped her fingers on the side of her dress before lying back down and closing her eyes again.

She felt the bed dip slightly as he put a hand on the bed next to her to steady himself. She could feel his body heat above her and then there was a slight weight against her nether lips. Another gasp fell from her lips and she opened her eyes.

Snape's black eyes were piercing into her own chocolate eyes. She could see the tension in his jaw and the furrow between his eyes. "This may hurt." He whispered.

Not wavering her gaze from his eyes, she held her breath and nodded, praying the lubrication would help at least somewhat.

A push.

Pressure.

Pause.

More pressure, this time accompany with a tingle of pain.

In once swift movement, he entered her, breaking her hymen.

"_Oh!_" Hermione cried out, closing her eyes against the pain. She bit her lip, refraining from pushing the man off of her. A few seconds later, however, he pulled out and the air above her was cold.

Opening her eyes, she wiped the tears that had formed at the corner of her eyes and watched as he grabbed the empty vial. Not looking at her, Snape kneeled in front of her open legs and pressed the cold vial against her opening. Feeling embarrassed, she unconsciously began closing her knees together, but his voice stopped her.

"_Do not move._" He growled.

Hermione frowned.

A few more seconds and he stood up, corking the vial and slipping it into one of the inner pockets of his robes.

"Are you well to proceed?" He asked in an obligatory tone.

Glaring at him again, Hermione nodded, shifting into a more comfortable position before Snape resumed his pose above her.

When he entered her again, it stung and she hiss quietly. He paused his movements, seeming considerate of her discomfort at the intrusion of her body. Slowly, he continued forward until his entire length was inside of her.

Strange, was the word Hermione thought of the feeling.

As slowly as he had entered her, was as slowly as he pulled out until only the tip of his penis rested inside of her. Hermione sighed as her inner muscles relaxed.

And again he slowly entered, and exited, until finally Hermione's tense muscles began to relax and she nodded to him as the pain disappeared.

"I will try to make this quick." He said in a rasped voice before thrusting into her to the hilt in once smooth motion.

Hermione surprised herself by the moan that came from deep in her throat. She blushed as Snape raised a brow at her before he slid out and did it again. She bit her lip, holding in the moan this time. What was wrong with her? She wasn't suppose to be enjoying this…

As Snape's thrusts became more persistent, Hermione's eyes closed and her mouth fell slightly agape. Never had she felt anything like the warm fire which was slowly growing in her belly. A need for release… searching for a way out. She was certain it was close – the release her body seemed to long for. But what would happen when she found it?

She had read about sex the summer before entering her fifth year. She knew what this feeling was leading up to… _An orgasm._

"_Oh…_" She voiced as realization hit her. Was she seriously about to _get off_ on Professor Snape? Before she could think anymore on this, Snape suddenly stopped moving above her, and she felt a strange sensation coming from between them. _He was throbbing inside of her._ Astonished, she opened her eyes and look up at Snape. His eyes were closed in concentration as his seed spilt into her.

A moment passed before he opened his eyes and glared down at her. He pulled out suddenly, and quickly arranged his robes around himself.

Still feeling flushed, Hermione sat up and pushed her dress down and grabbed her knickers from the floor. He turned around and began walking out of the room to give her some privacy while she hastily put her knickers back on and grabbed her cloak before following him. Her legs were shaky, and she did her best to hide that fact by shuffling her feet as she walked.

He was standing in front of the portrait door, facing her. "I trust you can manage to return to your dorm without being seen?"

Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand from her cloak, lazily rolling it between her fingers. "Disillusionment spell." She said simply.

He nodded and without another word, he left, leaving the portrait door open for her to leave. Casting the spell over herself, she stepped into the corridor and the portrait closed behind her. The walk to Gryffindor tower passed in a blur. Soon, she was standing in her dorm, her roommates fast asleep as she made her way into the bathroom to take a shower.

As she stood under the pounding warm water, her hands drifted to her mid-drift. At this very moment, it was possible she was conceiving. Putting her face in the water, Hermione focused on relaxing her mind and thinking nothing. She didn't want to think about what she had just done. She didn't want to remember that feeling of pleasure that had coursed through her just at the very end of their activity… And she especially didn't want to think of the fact that she may have very well begun a potion that would ensure the Dark Lord's reign…

_Harry will defeat him. With the Order helping, and the Dark Lord distracted by the thought of being completely immortal, we can win this._

"We _have_ to win." She murmured, turning the water off.

Slipping on a pair of fresh knickers and a nightshirt, Hermione slipped under the red velvet covers of her bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. Only the plot to this story!**

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed so far... they make me smile so keep them coming! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Three<strong>

The next day, Hermione was sore. Groaning, she turned onto her side and stuffed one of her spare pillows between her legs. Just as she began to drift off into sleep again, her mind registered the sound of her roommates talking. _What are they doing up so early?_

Cracking her eyes open, she was glad she had closed the curtains around her bed – the sunlight that peered in through the gaps was brutal.

"I really hope Professor McGonagall doesn't choose me to demonstrate again in class today… Yesterday was terrible!" Lavender Brown was saying.

"I know… Professor Flitwick did the same thing to _me_ yesterday!" Parvati Patil responded.

Hermione shot up in bed with a start – it was Friday, not the weekend like she had originally thought.

"Damn…" She mumbled sleepily.

"Hermione? Are you awake? Breakfast is about to start." Parvati asked behind the curtains.

"Yeah… I'll be down soon." Her voice cracked as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

After some more shuffling from the girls and a few giggles, they left the room and Hermione opened the curtains of her bed. Squinting against the sunlight, she swung her legs over the bed and stood up, cringing. Muscles she never knew existed were achy and as she made her way to the bathroom, she began wondering how she was going to get through the day like this.

After she had brushed teeth and washed her face, she looked into the mirror. She still looked like the same Hermione Granger she had always been. Just now, she was no longer a virgin. Heat rose into her cheeks and she watched as her pale narrow cheeks gave a rosy hue. _I had sex with Professor Snape… Severus Snape… Severus…_

Looking away from the mirror, she dried her face roughly with a towel. He was _Professor _Snape, not Severus, and it would do her well to remember that. What had had happened last night was all apart of a plan – a plan to bring the Dark Lord down.

With this set in her mind, she got dressed and waited as long as possible up in her dorm until she was certain no one would be in the common room – she did not want to have to face Harry and… _Ron_. A cold hand clenched her heart. Just when things between them were finally starting to go somewhere…

Pushing the thought out of her mind, she entered the common room and was mildly surprised to see a house-elf cleaning the empty room. They usually waited until she was gone to begin cleaning. The house-elf, a male, startled when he noticed her.

"Hi," Hermione said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Missy Granger! Limy is to be giving you this!" Limy the house-elf hurried over to her producing a vial from his pillowcase uniform. Hermione took it, immediately recognizing it for what it was.

"Thank you, Limy." Hermione said gratefully as she downed the pain potion.

Limy bowed low to her before winking out of sight.

Hermione sighed as the potion kicked in, making it easier for her to walk without limping – also making it easier to forgot why she had been limping in the first place. Still, she walked slowly, not wanting to reach the Great Hall anytime soon.

…

"You're birthday is in a few days, isn't it Hermione?"

Hermione looked up from the homework she was working on and over at Harry and Ron who were playing Wizard's Chess in the corner of the common room. She nodded. "On Monday." She said to Harry before hiding behind one of her text books.

It was finally the weekend, and despite wanting nothing more then to hide up in her dorm, Hermione knew that the boy's would eventually catch on that she was hiding from them. Instead, she endured the endless hours of watching them play chess while doing homework – just like old times… Her mind, however, was on Snape.

She wondered if the first dose of the _Aqua Mortale_ potion was completed and simmering. The idea of the potion sitting completed floors below her was almost too much to bear. How easy would it be to take Harry's invisibility cloak and sneak down to the dungeons to cast a vanishing charm? Shaking the thought from her head, she looked up suddenly to find Ron looking at her. Biting her lower lip, she cast her eyes down again.

"Check mate." His voice carried through the room while Harry let out a frustrated groan. Ignoring their battering, Hermione put her homework back into her bag, not being able to concentrate on it any longer.

"Hang on a sec, 'Mione."

Hermione didn't turn around as she made her way to the portrait. "Not right now, Ron. I need to return a book to the library before curfew."

She left the common room, but instead of going down to the library, she made her way outside.

The sun seemed to just be setting over the horizon as she walked the path to the Black Lake. When she reached one of the benches around the lake, she dropped her bag onto it before moving closer to the lake and watched as the sunset.

It was a beauty that Hermione had never been able to fully appreciate with everything with the war going on. It had always been about safety – and being alone outside was something she knew would be frowned upon. But she couldn't seem to care at that moment. She had done much for the Order now.

Sighing, Hermione absentmindedly began rubbing her stomach. It would take another week or so to see if what she and Professor Snape had done would work. The fertility potion should have increased the chances immensely. If not, they would have to try again. As Hermione began to think about that possibility, she couldn't find herself becoming disgusted with the idea. Sure he was much older than her, and he had murdered in the past… but the only thing that crept her out about it was that he was her teacher. _He's also an Order member. That should make it somewhat better… after all, its just business._ Hermione thought determinedly.

As she walked around the edge of the lake, kicking stones into the water every now and then, she suddenly remembered that tomorrow was Sunday – the day Snape would give Voldemort his first dose of _Aqua Mortale_.

She clenched her jaw as tears prickled her eyes. Tomorrow, the count down to the end would begin.

"Pray tell, what are you doing outside unaccompanied, Miss Granger?"

Hermione whipped around, dropping her hands from her stomach to face Professor Snape. She cleared her throat as she stared at the man who had been in her thoughts.

"I – um, I just needed… that is to say, I found myself needing to breath for a moment." She stuttered.

Snape raised a brow. "Is the air supply within the castle lacking? Indeed you should bring it up to the Headmaster – we wouldn't want the student body dropping dead due to lack of oxygen."

Hermione stared at him shocked. "Was that – a _joke?_" She smiled.

Snape scoffed. "Five points from Gryffindor. Return to the castle."

Still smiling, and slightly surprised at the professors dry sense of humor, Hermione walked back over to the bench, grabbed her bag and made to walk pass Snape. She had just reached him and was about to pass when she suddenly paused. Back tracking a few steps, Hermione looked up at the professor.

It was the first time she had seen him since… _that night_. She took a moment to study his face. His features were well defined and strong, albeit emotionless, and she felt a stirring within her that vaguely reminded her of the night they had sex… _a need for release_. Blushing, she pushed the feeling away.

"Sir… the potion –"

"_Quiet_!" He hissed, taking a step towards her. "Go back to your dormitory, Miss Granger. I will not tell you again."

Snape terminology: The potion was ready.

Hermione nodded. She should have known better then to bring that subject up. Adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder, she let out a breath as she walked back to the castle, certain that Snape was following her back, but choosing not to look to see for sure. She had just entered the entrance hall when a familiar red head stormed down the stairs upon seeing her.

"Where have you been? You told me you were going to the library!" He said angrily coming up to her.

Hermione frowned at him. "I needed air – and why are you looking for me? I'd have come back to the tower eventually."

Ron glared at her. "I wanted to talk to you, you know that. So why does it feel like you're avoiding –" He stopped suddenly, looking over her shoulder where she knew Snape must have just walked into the castle. She turned her head and watched as Snape glared at them, not saying anything, and retreating to the dungeons. Hermione turned back to Ron.

"Ever since that detention with that git, you've been weird." He hissed.

Sighing, Hermione shook her head and made her way to the stairs with Ron on her heels. "It hasn't been _ever since that detention_, Ron. If you haven't noticed, we are in our seventh and final year at Hogwarts. With NEWTs coming up and being Head Girl, of course I'm going to be weird. It's a stressful year!"

As they ascended the stairs, she heard him sigh. "I'm sorry. You're right. I just – I just _really_ want to talk to you…"

Hermione looked over at him and smiled. "We'll talk, but right now, I want to go back to my room and revise."

Ron nodded, not happy but accepting what she said.

Hermione felted that cold hand over her heart again. Putting Ron off wasn't going to do any good. She should have just ended it then and there, but she couldn't find it in her. Cursing herself for her cowardice, Hermione smiled at Ron again as they reached the seventh floor.

…

Sunday came and went with Hermione's mind full of turmoil wondering if the Dark Lord had taken the potion yet. By nightfall, Hermione found it difficult to sleep knowing that at that moment, he was one step closer to immortality. And she had no one to talk to about it. Harry and Ron were completely out of the question, as was Ginny. Hermione thought about possibly writing to Tonks, but immediately dismissed the idea; the Order was busy looking for Horcruxes, and it would not do to distract them with her triviality.

Monday morning, she was greeted by the sound of rain pounding on the window. Stretching, she realized that today was her birthday. She laid in bed, staring at the ceiling of her bed trying to pin point any changes the day may have brought. She shook her head. Being eighteen felt no different than being seventeen.

The day was spent accepting birthday wishes and gifts from her friends and parents; Harry, Ron and Ginny had chipped in to buy her a rare, hand written book on the history of how the wizarding world began, and her parents had owled her a beautiful strapless dress that Hermione had immediately put in the back of her wardrobe – she couldn't think of any occasion in which she would wear it anyways.

That night after dinner, Harry and Ron walked up to Gryffindor tower with her to where a surprise party had been waiting for her. With it being a Monday night (a school night), Hermione had not felt up to partying when she could have spent the time studying. She didn't voice this, however, and stayed to cut the cake they brought out for her before retreating to bed, leaving everyone else to party without her.

The rest of the week passed in the same fashion – going to meals, going to classes and retreating up to her room or the library under the ruse of studying. Which she did do of course.

Saturday morning found her sitting in the library staring blankly at the book in front of her. She felt out of sorts and restless, wanting to know what the Order members were doing and if they had any plans in effect. According to Harry, Voldemort seemed to be happy as of late… which confirmed to Hermione that Snape had given him the potion… _and it was working._

A charmed paper airplane landed suddenly in front of her on the table and she warily picked it up and opened it.

_Miss Granger,_

_At you convenience, please come to the Hospital Wing for a routine check up._

_Resident Healer, Madame Pomfrey_

Hermione lifted a brow. Never once since she had been at Hogwarts had she ever had a _routine_ check up. _It's probably to see if I conceived._ Her stomach clenched at the thought.

It wasn't long before Hermione was stepping into the Hospital Wing to find Madame Pomfrey tending to first year Ravenclaw. She looked up when she heard the door close behind Hermione.

"Oh, Miss Granger, just go into room number two. I shall be there in a minute."

Walking into room number two, Hermione sat on the small cot, her foot tapping nervously against the stone floor. True to her word, Madame Pomfrey entered a minute later.

"Please lay down, Miss Granger. I will just be casting a simple diagnostic charm and it's easier to read the results when you are still." The Healer said in a no nonsense tone.

Gulping nervously, Hermione laid down as Madame Pomfrey began the spell. A wisp of silvery smoke emerged from the tip of her wand and expanded, hovering over Hermione's body. She watched as it grew smaller until it was only a small ball of silver smoke twisting above her stomach. Slowly, it began changing color until it became a bright green.

"Well, it seems you are pregnant, my dear." Madame Pomfrey said before vanishing the green smoke.

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Of course she was pregnant.

"Now, I want you to come in once a week to be sure everything goes as smoothly as possible." Madame Pomfrey accio'd a vial of pale pink potion and handed it to her. "This is a weekly vitamin potion which you will take when you come to see me. Now drink up and go on up to your dorm to rest. You will need it."

With that said the Healer left as Hermione sat up and drank the potion slowly.

Pregnant.

There was a life growing inside of her. A life that was in danger.

"I'll do my best to protect you, little one." Hermione whispered, looking down at her flat stomach.

An image came to her mind then – an image of herself holding a small bundle in her arms. Then a question: Even if they did defeat the Dark Lord, what would be expected of her when it came to the baby? Would Snape be involved its life? Or would she be told to give it up?

Suddenly, with an overwhelming feeling, she needed more answers. Before she knew it, she was speed walking down to the dungeons. She reached them in record time.

Just as she was lifting her hand to open the potions classroom, someone cleared their throat behind her. Mentally cursing herself for forgetting to disillusion herself, Hermione turned her head slightly to find Draco Malfoy smirking at her.

"Well, well… if it isn't the Gryffindor slut come to find her fix once more. At least now your grades make sense."

Hermione felt her cheeks redden. Of course he knew something – Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were one of the Dark Lords most loyal followers.

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy." Hermione said with a glare.

His smirk widened as he came closer to her. "What did Severus do to lure you to his bed? Surely a potion… I'm not sure I can image anyone willingly –"

"Enough, Mr. Malfoy, or its points from Slytherin." Drawled Snape's voice from down the hall.

Malfoy paled as he looked at the professor. "Sir, Granger here was trying to break into your classroom."

Snape flick his eyes to Hermione whose cheeks were still aflame. "Indeed? Ten points from Gryffindor. Mr. Malfoy, leave."

Malfoy smirked knowingly at Hermione before strutting down the hall and out of sight.

"Is there a reason for why you are breaking into my classroom?"

Hermione looked up at Snape and set her shoulders. "I wasn't breaking into your classroom, sir. I merely wished to speak to you."

He raised a brow at her as he opened the classroom door and Hermione followed him into his office. The door closed behind them and Snape casted a silencing spell on it. "You have two minutes, Granger. Speak." He sat down in his high back chair.

Choosing not to sit, Hermione shifted on her feet. "Firstly, I'd like to inform you that I've just been to see Madame Pomfrey and I am pregnant." She paused, wanting to wait for his reaction. He gave none. Clearing her throat, Hermione continued. "I have a few questions. The Order… I know they are planning, I just don't know what exactly. Professor Dumbledore hasn't said anything to Harry lately, but I know there is something in motion. I don't expect you to tell me, I just want to know – does anyone else in the Order know about the potion and everything it entails?"

Snape seemed to consider her for a moment as he leaned back against his chair. "The Order is aware of the situation." Was all he gave her.

"And what happens after the war, assuming we win? What happens with… the baby?" Hermione looked away from him, dreading any answer he might give regarding the child – _their child._

He was quiet for a long moment, giving Hermione the opportunity to look around his office. The walls were bare, save for two shelves of what she assumed where emergency potions in case someone in the classroom foolishly messed up and potion and became injured.

"That will be your decision to make." He finally spoke.

Hermione looked back over to him; he was still wearing the same emotionless expression, though his voice sounded almost pained.

"And what of you, sir?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

She saw his jaw tense. "I doubt I will live pass this war, Miss Granger."

A chill ran across her back at his words. He was a spy, so of course there was always the threat of being discovered.

Breathing out, Hermione changed the subject. "Just one more question, sir."

"Your two minutes are already up, Miss Granger, I suggest you leave."

Hermione ignored him. "Malfoy seemed to have known… does he?"

Snape stood up and walked over to the door. Before he opened it, he looked at her once more. "Mr. Malfoy is under the impression that you have formed a _fancy_ for me," he sneered. "It is the reason the Dark Lord chose you for the _Aqua Mortale_. He does not know the details though so I suggest you steer clear of him."

He opened the door, dropping the silencing spell and motioned for her to leave. With resigned steps, Hermione walked through the threshold. As soon as she passed it, the door slammed shut behind her. Sighing, she casted a disillusionment spell before walking through the dungeons and back up to her dorm to mull over what she had just learnt.

He thought he wouldn't live passed the war – the way he said it, made her think he was almost _relieved_ of the fact…

When Hermione slipped under the covers of her bed that night after showering quickly, she couldn't help but wonder if the most hated professor ever knew happiness… Rolling over onto her side, Hermione draped an arm across her stomach and decided that she would try and make Snape's life easier – even if that meant simply not raising her hand in class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. Only the plot to this story!**

**AN: Well, it seems I've been updating every other day... luckily for you guys, I have enough chapters already written out that you will be able to enjoy these quick updates. Keep the reviews coming! **

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

_First month of pregnancy, First Trimester_

It was two weeks later that Hermione began to feel the effects of pregnancy. Vomiting over the loo in the girl's lavatory after breakfast was very unpleasant, especially after having eaten one of her favorite foods. Now, just the though of scrambled eggs and hash made her heavy.

Splashing cold water on her face, Hermione looked up into the mirror above the sink. She was pale, and the bags under her eyes gave away the fact that she hadn't slept very well the night before. On top of the sickness she was secretly dealing with on her own, Harry had discovered a book in the Room of Requirement which talked all about Horcruxes. Wiping her face with a paper towel, Hermione thought back to the conversation they had had last night…

_"So this proves that Voldemort definitely hid those parts of his soul in Hogwarts Founders artifacts! The only question is 'what'?" Harry said pointing to a specific entry in the book._

_Hermione read it with interest, ignoring the fact that Ron was hovering right behind her, reading over her shoulder. "Well we know there are only four more left – maybe one for each Founder." She looked up at Harry suddenly. "Harry, what if they are right here hidden in Hogwarts?"_

_Harry's eyes lit up at the prospect. "We have to tell Dumbledore! The Order might be looking in the wrong places if they are here."_

_Harry stood and began talking excitedly to Ron about the possible locations around the castle. "Come on, Hermione. Let's go now as to not waste anymore time."_

_The trio rushed through the corridors until the reached the stone gargoyles. Harry paused and looked at Hermione and Ron. "Do either of you know the password?"_

_"Acid pops." Hermione said and the gargoyles sprang apart._

_Harry and Ron looked at each other and Hermione shrugged, trying to appear unfazed. "As Head Girl, I know the password."_

_Accepting her answer – to her relief – they ran up the spiral staircase and knocked on the wooden double doors. Professor Snape opened the doors fiercely. He glared at the trio before letting them pass._

_"Ah, Harry my boy!" Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes._

_"Sir, we've got something important to tell you! It's about the Horcruxes!"_

_Dumbledore's face immediately became grim as he casted a look at the three of them. "The Order is working to find them as we speak. I must ask that you not worry yourselves over them –"_

_"But they might be right here under our noses!" Ron interrupted._

_Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Just this past summer, we searched every nook of this castle and came up empty handed. And I highly doubt the Dark Lord would take the risk to leave them in plain sight."_

_Harry huffed. "This is _Voldemort_ we're talking about, sir."_

_"Do _NOT_ speak his name!" Snape hissed from behind them._

_Hermione turned with a start – she had forgotten he was still in the room. Blushing, she looked away quickly._

_Harry and Ron, however, glared at him. "Fear of a name only increases –"_

_"Fear of the thing itself. Do not attempt to lecture me Mr. Potter." Snape growled. "There are reasons people do not say his name. He hears it."_

_Harry whipped back around to Dumbledore who nodded in agreement. "The Dark Lord is getting stronger and more powerful," He gave Hermione a lingering look and then turned back to Harry. "We do not have much time before it is too late. Please, let the Order do there job."_

_Upon arriving back to Gryffindor tower, Harry had kept Hermione and Ron up late, devising plans to search the castle, confident that Hogwarts was indeed where the Horcruxes were hidden._

Hermione sighed as she let the memory fade to the back of her mind for now. She would be spending her Friday night searching the third and forth floor while she did her rounds, but for now, she just wanted to get a Pepper-Up potion from the Hospital Wing and rest.

…

The Pepper-Up potion helped Hermione, tremendously, to get her through classes that day and by the time nine o' clock came, Hermione was ready for her rounds.

"Remember," Harry told her before she left. "Look for anything significant to the Founders: statues, portraits, anything."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know, Harry. I'm the only who came up with the plan, remember?"

Harry smiled and nudged her shoulder as she left.

Since it was curfew, Hermione knew the corridors would be empty, unless someone happened to be sneaking around. Keeping her wand at the ready, Hermione slowly walked the third floor, peering into classrooms to make sure no one was in them. It took only twenty minutes for Hermione to check every classroom and alcove of the third floor before she was confident no one was on this floor. She began her rounds of the third floor again, this time, looking out for anything relevant to the Hogwarts Founders.

She was disappointed.

And her feet were beginning to ache.

"To the fourth floor it is then." She murmured absentmindedly.

"And what's on the fourth floor?" A voice whispered inches from her ear.

Hermione jumped, startled and swallowed a scream as she whipped around ready to fire a curse at whoever snuck up behind her.

"Malfoy!" She shouted. He was only inches away from her and advancing.

Hermione walked backwards until her back hit against the stone wall, her wand still pointed at him. "What are you doing?" She asked angrily.

Malfoy smirked, and at that moment, she wanted nothing more then to slap that cocky look off his face.

"Well, as Head Boy, I have rounds to do."

Hermione glared at him. "Your rounds are on the first floor and the dungeons."

"Keeping tabs on me, are you?" He asked putting a hand on the wall next to her head, seemly ignoring the wand that was now pressed against his chest.

"Let off, Malfoy." Hermione said warningly. His smirk widened.

"Is that was you tell good ol' Severus?"

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

Hermione huffed as he easily blocked her spell. He leaned closer.

"No need for spells, Granger." His breath brushed against her cheek. "I just want to see what Snape's so protective of."

"Protective?" Hermione repeated, slightly confused.

"Of you, of course!" He leaned even closer now, his cheek pressed slightly against hers as he whispered in her ear. "He _insisted_ to the Dark Lord to leave you be until the end of the school year… The Dark Lord is _very_ much interested in you, though I don't know why. Tell me."

Suddenly, he was off of her and slammed down into the floor. Hermione gasped upon seeing a very angry Professor Snape. He grabbed Malfoy by the neck of his robes and stood him up on his feet.

"Let go of me, Snape!" He tore himself out of the professor's grip.

"What have I told you about this, Draco?" Snape growled.

Malfoy straighten his robes and gave Hermione a fierce glared before turning it to Snape as well. "My father will hear about this." He threatened.

Snape scoffed. "Ten points from Slytherin. Now either go and finish your rounds or go to Slytherin house. I do not want to see you again for the rest of the night."

When Malfoy left, Snape turned back to Hermione. "Why is this the second time I've run into you and Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger? Was I not clear when I said to stay away from him?"

Hermione resisted rolling her eyes. "He came to me. It's not like I went looking for him."

"Detention, Miss Granger. Monday night, after dinner."

"Again?" Hermione exclaimed with widened eyes. "What did I do this time? Breathe too loudly?"

"Make that a week's worth detention." Snape glared at her, and without another word, he left.

Hermione groaned. _You'd think he would be more lenient to the person he impregnated, _she thought with a shake of her head.

She made her way to the fourth floor then, determined to finish her rounds in peace while searching for any clues of a Horcrux.

…

It was another Saturday.

It was also the first Hogsmeade trip of the year.

"Have you ever noticed that they always start the Hogsmeade trip in October?" Ron asked as they sat in the horseless carriages.

"That's so we have time to adjust to being back at Hogwarts." Ginny said, shaking her head as though it should have been obvious to her brother.

"Oy! Hands off my sister!" Ron suddenly exclaimed as Harry dropped his arm around Ginny.

Harry laughed but didn't move his arm as Ginny snuggled deeper in his arm. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to looking out the window while her friends argued about appropriateness. After everything the beginning of the term brought to her, Hermione was grateful for this chance to get out of the castle and just pretend that everything was still as it was before – even if that meant putting up with Ron's opposition to Harry and Ginny dating.

Soon, the carriages were parking in Hogsmeade Village, and the foursome got out; a cold October breeze assaulting them as walked High Street, making a detour into the Three Broomsticks.

"Blimey, it's cold!" Ron exclaimed as they made there way into a booth.

"Winter is just around the corner," Ginny said sliding in next to Harry, leaving Hermione to seat on the other side with Ron. "Before you know it, Christmas will be here!"

"Ugh, we haven't even gotten through Halloween yet." Ron said pulling a face.

Hermione picked up the drink menu as her friends continued to talk. She tuned them out as her mind drifted…

_I just wanted to see what Snape's so protective of?_

_Protective?_

_Of you, of course!_

"You've been awfully quiet, Hermione…" Harry said looking at Hermione worriedly.

Hermione looked up from the drink menu and noticed her three friends staring at her curiously. Sighing, Hermione put the menu back on the table. "Honestly. I have a lot on my mind – it doesn't mean I don't want to be here."

Ron nudged her with his shoulder. "Well, it's not as if you've been very social lately."

Hermione glared at him. "Just because I take my studies seriously –"

Ron laughed, cutting her off. "We know, we know. Here, I'll go get us drinks."

Ron stood up, Harry standing up as well, and the boys went to the bar to get Butterbeers. Both Hermione and Ginny watched as they childishly punched each other in the arms, fighting over who was going to pay. Ginny sighed.

"Boys… what would we do without them?"

Hermione nodded to the rhetorical question.

"So, when are you and Ron going to start dating already? The two of you were all googly eyes for each other at the Burrow this past summer…"

Hermione shrugged. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about – she had already convinced herself that nothing would ever happen between her and Ron… it seemed her friends would take more convincing, despite her obvious distance to Ron lately. "He's my best friend," she decided was a good enough answer. "He's like a brother."

At that moment, Ron turned around from the bar and gave Hermione a wide smile before turning to Harry and punching him in the arm again.

"That didn't look brotherly." Ginny said skeptically.

Hermione sighed.

…

"Hermione, wait a second?"

She looked at the hand that caught hold of her own as she began following Harry and Ginny out of the Three Broomstick. Harry and Ginny turned around as they open the door. Upon seeing Ron holding Hermione's handed they smiled, and Ginny winked at Hermione.

"We'll see you guys up at the castle." The red haired girl said before they left.

Hermione turned to Ron, gently pulling her hand out of his. "What is it, Ron?" She asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"I think we should talk… I've been patiently waiting these last few weeks." Ron said.

Hermione bit her lip and tightened her cloak around herself. "Fine, but not here." She said looking around the crowded pub. Ron nodded and opened the door for her.

Once they were on High Street again, they walked silently to the carriages that waited to bring students back to Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron climbed into one and sat silently for a moment as the carriage began to move towards the castle in the distance. It wasn't long before Ron finally began.

"I'm just going to get to the point, Hermione, because I know you already know what I want to talk about."

_Oh no, Ron…_ What was she suppose to say to him? How was she supposed to let him down easily when they had in fact been tip toeing around each other for the past year and a half?

"I like you… I can almost say I'm in love with you, Hermione, if only you'd give us a chance to see…" He stopped as he noticed her slowly shaking her head, looking down at her lap.

"I – I can't, Ron." She whispered sorrowfully.

"What?" He asked, dumbstruck.

_I'm pregnant…_ No, she couldn't say that – he would never understand the situation she was in.

"I need to focus on my studies… maybe after graduation – if you still wanted to be with me then." _Once you know the baggage I've been carry around. Merlin, why did this have to be so difficult?_

She looked up at Ron when he didn't speak. She regretted it immediately.

His face was beat red, and his eyes had a faint watery look to them. His jaw was locked as he fisted his hands in his lap.

"_Fucking_ _studies_?" He exclaimed.

"Yes studies, Ronald." She said with a frown, not liking his language.

"The NEWTs are only _tests_, Hermione! We're in the middle of a war! I'd think being with each other while we still have a chance would be a better idea than studying for tests that you _know_ you will pass with flying colors!"

"The war! Exactly!" Hermione asserted. "Not only am I studying for NEWTs Ron, I am also trying to help Harry find Horcruxes – just as you should be too!"

"I am helping Harry! I help him a whole lot more than you do at that rate! You're never around!"

"That's because it doesn't take three people to look in one corner!" She nearly shouted.

Ron glared at her as she huffed, slightly out of breath.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was taken in an awkward silence, only broken by the occasion grunt as the carriage rocked uncomfortably over the unpaved path. As soon as the carriage stopped in front of the stone steps that led to the castle, Ron jumped out without a backwards glance at Hermione, who stayed sitting in the carriage until he was out of sight.

Furiously wiping away the tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes, Hermione sighed. She was sorry that conversation had to end in anger… she knew Ron wouldn't come around as quickly as she would. She just hoped that she hadn't just lost her friend. Merlin knew she would need her friends in a few months time – what ever the outcome of the war would end up being.

As she finally got out of the carriage and dragged her feet up the steps, a small voice whispered in the back of her mind - a voice so small, she barely even registered it:

_If not, there's always Snape…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. Only the plot to this story!**

**AN: We'll finally get to see Severus' take on the situation in this chapter! Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Five<strong>

_Cause a disruption of some sort._

The six word note had Hermione confused. Crumpling the parchment in her hand, she looked up from her desk in the potions classroom. Snape was just getting back to his own desk after having handed out graded potions essays; the note had been embedded within the parchments of her overly long essay.

"The potion which you will _attempt_ to brew," the man was saying to the class, "is a restoration draught. Who can tell me why this potion is dangerous to make?"

Remembering her promise to herself to make his life easier – _even if it means not raising my hand_ – Hermione stayed still and quietly in her seat, still going over his note in her head.

_How on earth does he expect me to cause a disruption?_

"Miss Granger..."

Hermione looked up to find him staring directly at her.

"Does Gryffindors know-it-all, not know the answer?" He jeered mockingly, causing a few of the Slytherins on the other side of the room to cackle.

"Of course I do, professor." She said, not responding to his rise.

His eyes narrowed. "Then please do tell the class at your convenience."

Still clutching the crumpled parchment in her hand, Hermione laced her fingers together upon her desk.

_At my convenience then_, she thought as she kept her gaze on him, not speaking at all as he glared at her.

"_Miss Granger_." He hissed menacingly.

"Yes sir?" She asked innocently.

She could feel the tension in the classroom, as everyone watched in anticipation. He wanted a disruption; well this sure was turning out to be one. Suddenly feeling foolish at her boldness, Hermione blushed and decided to answer his original question.

"What makes restoration draughts so dangerous to brew is the mixture of asphodel root and ashwinder eggs. The combination, when not done in the correct timing and motions, can cause a mild explosion which releases a poisonous gas that is treatable when recognized immediately."

"A textbook answer, Miss Granger." He dismissed. "And not the one I'm looking for. Ten points from Gryffindor and a week's worth detention for your incessant cheek."

Hermione frowned at this – hadn't he already assigned her a week's worth detention this week?

"Professor -"

"Quiet, Granger!"

"But I thought -"

In a just a few quick strides, Snape was suddenly in front of her desk and looming over her.

"Get out of my classroom." His voice wasn't anymore than a whisper, yet it seemed to echo through the classroom.

Holding back her emotions, Hermione grabbed her bag and books before fleeing out of the classroom.

She had just reached the first floor when a burning sensation flooded her hand. Looking down, she realized she was still holding the crumpled parchment tightly in her hand. And heat was radiating off of it.

Pushing aside her instincts to throw it out, Hermione opened it, re-reading the six words he had written before noticing another line of tight black scrawl right underneath it: _Asphodel root. Ashwinder eggs._

Hermione stared at it in confusion. Just as she was walking pass the Hospital Wing, realization hit her; those two ingredients where also a part of another potion... _An Abort Brew_.

Hermione gasped – _that_ was why he had wanted her to disrupt the class; so he had an excuse to throw her out. Just being within smelling distance of those two particular ingredients was enough to make a pregnant woman very sick.

Smiling slightly, she shook her head as she made her way to Gryffindor tower, all the while think, w_hy couldn't he have just told me to skip class?_

...

Upon arriving to the potions classroom that night for detention, Hermione was surprised to see a cauldron set up on one of the front desks.

"Since you were unable to attend today's lesson, I assumed you would relish the opportunity to brew a remedial level potion to make up your grade as oppose to scrubbing cauldrons and getting a T for the days lesson." Snape said from where he sat at his desk. He looked up. "Was I mistaken?"

Hermione shook. "Thank you." She said with a sigh of relief.

Snape nodded absentmindedly before waving his hand towards the blackboard and words appeared.

"You will be brewing a headache relief potion – the closest potion to a restoration draught without any ill ingredients."

Hermione walked to the front desk where the cauldron was set up and turned on the flame. All the ingredients for the potion were already lined up on the desk, albeit not in any particular order. Looking up at the blackboard every now and then, and with the help of her potions text (she was glad she brought her school bag practically everywhere she went), Hermione was able to quickly and efficiently set everything up in the correct order.

_Powdered lavender pedals, stir twice clockwise, twenty-three pine needles, simmer five minutes, juice of oak root, stir counter clockwise until liquefied, simmer half an hour._

With a content sigh, Hermione placed her wooden ladle on the desk next to the cauldron, and sat down to wait the thirty minutes it would take to simmer the potion.

There was silence - except from the quill Snape was using to grade (and de-grade) his students essays with. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, Hermione decided, just boring.

"Sir?" Hermione asked impatiently, which was surprising – she normally wasn't very impatient. _Hormones_, she excused herself.

The quill paused mid-sentence in his hand, but he did not look up. "Miss Granger?"

"My potion is simmering now and I was wondering if I might do a bit of homework while I wait?"

Snape resumed his writing. "By all means, Miss Granger." he muttered.

She pulled out her transfiguration textbook, and as she began reading the text, she found herself unable to focus on it for long. The scratching of Snape's quill distracted her and she found herself watching as his hands flew across the parchment. His hands were, by far, the most attractive part of him – those hands which spend long hours mixing, chopping and brew potions... Although he was right handed, Hermione noticed, every now and then he would switch his quill to his left hand to continue what ever he was writing while he flexed the fingers of his right – _ambidextrous_.

"Eyes to yourself, Granger."

Hermione instantly brought her focus back on her homework as she felt heat rise from her neck.

It was another hour before Hermione had managed to finish brewing the headache relief potion. She bottled a sample and placed it on his desk.

"It is past curfew; you may leave." Snape said when Hermione turned the flame off.

It took Hermione only a few seconds to replace the unused ingredients back in the storage closet, and when she returned into the classroom, Snape's desk was cleared and he was standing over her finished potion.

"Sir?"

"I believe I told you to leave, Miss Granger."

Snapping her mouth shut, Hermione nodded and grabbed her bag. Just as she was about to open the door, she paused and turned back to look at him.

"Thank you, professor... for this and for unnecessarily kicking me out of potions today."

He raised a brow. "I assure you it will happen again."

Of course it would... being around potions was dangerous enough, added the fact that she was over a month pregnant.

"Goodnight sir."

"Granger." He responded stiffly, and she left.

...

Severus Snape sat straight back in the chair in front of the fire of his chambers. In one hand was a glass of amber liquid, and in the other, his potions journal.

_Sept 18th_

_In which the Dark Lord takes his first dose of Aqua Mortale._

_The potion, charcoal in color and the consistency of watered down syrup, has no immediate effect. The Dark Lord wishes to be alone after initiating a round of Crucio._

_Sept 22nd_

_The Dark Mark burns past midnight. The Dark Lord is happy. In his own words, 'I feel alive!'_

_He requests for me to inform him of the status of the potions final ingredients._

_Oct 3rd_

_He is anxious. The Dark Lord has asked on the status of the fetus and if it is possible to simply remove it prematurely._

_It is still too early._

That last entry was only last week.

Already, with only one dose of _Aqua Mortale_, the Dark Lord was feeling no pain – instead, it seemed as though he thought he was already immortal, even without the final dose of the potion.

Severus knew he would have to keep his eyes on Granger, lest she wander off with Potter and do something stupid that would lead to her death and the death of the child in her womb.

The child.

Severus scoffed, throwing his head back to drink his Firewhiskey in one gulp.

Granger herself was still a child, and if he was being honest with himself, he'd say he pitied her. He knew how hard it was to turn down anything to Albus Dumbledore – the manipulative prick.

By Granger agreeing to donate herself as a potion farm, she had pretty much just signed off on her own death. Severus knew that come time for her to give birth, the Dark Lord would not let Granger live. He would kill her just to mock her, just as he would also kill the child. Severus knew he would have to protect Granger, not just because of the child, but because Granger herself was an important key player for the Order – she kept Potters head on his shoulders.

Closing his potions journal, Severus tossed it on the ground and poured himself another glass as he thought about Granger.

In all actuality, Severus and Albus had both known what this school year would bring... The Dark Lord had made his wishes clear during the summer and Severus had only managed to prolong the inevitable under the guise that the Order had hidden the girl until the start of term. Severus had endured a long night of torture for the particular fail, and he had also had two months of actually seeing Granger at number 12 Grimmauld Place and knowing... knowing what he would have to do.

It was during this time where Severus had begun to take notice of her – long gone was her once boyish figure and know-it-all attitude – no, scratch that. She was still a know-it-all and still had her bushy mess of hair... everything else, however, had indeed changed.

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Severus pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. He had already had her – not that he was happy for that fact. What he'd meant by that was that he knew that she was indeed a _woman_. Had felt it...

Pinching the skin between his eyebrows, Severus downed the rest of his drink. The Order was working harder than ever now to find the Horcruxes and the Dark Lord was biding his time (thinking he had all the time in the world).

Severus was almost glad that his own death was certain, come the end of the war; if the Dark Lord defeated Potter, Severus would most assuredly have to drain Grangers child of its blood for the completion of the potion... a child that happened to have his own blood as well. _His child…_ Severus grimaced and poured another shot.

Yet, if Potter was successful, Granger would become a single teen mother and everyone would glare at him as if it were his fault, not realizing the fault laid in the hands of their fierce lead – Dumbledore; because it was Dumbledore who manipulated her into agreeing to this mess of a situation. _To save me as his spy… Pfft! As if I'm not going to die anyways._

Either way, if Severus did indeed survive, he knew one thing was certain – he would want peace; to be alone for longer than just a few hours; to just disappear from the world.

Slamming back his shot, Severus cringed as some of the fiery liquid burned down the wrong side of his throat. Clearing his throat immensely, he glared at the glass before putting it down.

He had classes in the morning and he'd be damned if he let a bit of whiskey get the better of him.

...

The next day after lunch, Hermione was sitting in the Prefect's room where she had just informed her fellow prefect's of Professor Dumbledore's approval of one of there most anticipated request. Their response was giving Hermione a headache.

"Shut it!" Ginny shouted over the prefects who were talking excitedly as they sat around the round table in the middle of the room.

Hermione casted Ginny a grateful look as everyone quieted down. "Thanks Ginny. As I was saying, Professor Dumbledore has approved the request for a Halloween party. His only wish is that any party thrown will be specifically for Prefects and seventh years."

"And there dates," Malfoy smirked. "That means you can bring that third year Hufflepuff you've been eye balling, Blaise."

Hermione gave the two Slytherins a look of animosity as they high fived each other.

"Honestly…" Hermione rolled her eyes before continuing the meeting. "The list for duties has changed slightly regarding nightly rounds. You can have a look at it after the meeting is over. If there aren't any other questions, I think we're done."

"I have one, Granger." Malfoy said leaning slightly towards her. "Where do you expect to have this Halloween party? The Great Hall is out of the question since it will be used for the yearly Halloween feast."

"Greenhouse six, of course." She answered as if it would have been obvious… although she had only just thought of it herself.

"Of course." Malfoy repeated sarcastically.

After the meeting adjourned, Hermione stayed behind, waving Ginny off until she was the only one left sitting in the room.

Her back was achy – her mind thought back to the previous night of potion making. She had been on her feet for a long time and she knew that _that_ was the cause of her discomfort… she still couldn't help but worry a bit. Standing up slowly, Hermione stretched her arms up and arched her back to relieve some of the tension. Feeling slightly better, she gathered her things and left the room, warding it behind her.

The Prefect's room was located on the first floor, in between the Great Hall and the staircase that led to the dungeons.

_Great… there's nothing like walking up seven flights of stairs._ She cursed herself for forgetting her Charms textbook in her dorm – the class started in twenty minutes.

She had just walked by the large portrait of the Hogwarts Founders that hung next to the doors of the Great Hall when she suddenly stopped. Back tracking, Hermione stood directly in front of the portrait of the four Founders, and let her eyes search.

Why hadn't she thought to look here in the first place? Surely this portrait would give possible clues for Voldemort's Horcruxes…

Nothing caught her eye immediately as she scanned it. Then, just as she was about to give up, a motion caught her eye. Salazar Slytherin had shifted in his seat and his hand lifted to arrange something around his neck… a necklace? Hermione stepped closer. _A locket._

Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, Hermione's face lit up and she raced up the flights of stairs to find Harry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. Only the plot to this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Six<strong>

For the second time this school year, Hermione skipped class again – this time accompanied by Harry.

They walked silently under the invisibility cloak through the busy corridors, narrowly avoiding collisions with the other students as they hurried along to their classes. Reaching the first floor, Harry stopped in front of the Founders portrait and shook his head in disbelief.

"Do you think the Order even bothered to look at this?" He whispered, lifting his hand up slightly as if to reach out for Slytherin's locket.

Hermione shrugged, her shoulder bumping into his. "If they did, they clearly didn't see the significance it has to You-Know-Who."

"Let's go to the dungeons." Harry said suddenly, grabbing her hand and began walking towards the stairs.

"Maybe we should just wait and tell the Order…" Hermione said not convincingly.

Harry huffed as they descending into the dungeons. "I've tried talking to Dumbledore practically a hundred times this year… it's almost as if he's ignoring me like he did back in fifth year."

"I'm sure he's got a lot on his mind lately." Hermione said not looking at her friend. "Things have changed… I'm sure he'll let you know when something immediately affects you."

"That's the problem." Harry grumbled. "When he finally does tell me, it's almost too late. It's why we're looking fro the Horcruxes on our own." He said with a tone of finale in his voice.

Hermione held in a sigh as they reached the dungeons. There was a faint echo of voices – presumably coming from the Potions classroom down the hall – as the walked in silence. The torches on either side of the corridor lit up as they passed, despite the fact that they were hidden under the invisibility cloak.

"Where do we go?" Harry whispered as they rounds a corner to find another long corridor.

Hermione bit her lip, holding her wand tightly in her hand. "I'm not sure… I've never explored the dungeons much except to go to class."

Harry nodded, swallowing loudly. "My neither."

They startled suddenly as the Bloody Baron appeared from the wall. The ghost did not see them or appear to hear their startled gasps as he crossed in front of them and disappeared into the other wall.

"I hate when they do that." Harry mumbled looking at the spot the ghost had appeared from. Hermione followed his gaze. That particular spot on the wall was covered by a thick green velvet tapestry with intricate spiral designs on it. Flecks of silver embroidery bounced off it from the light of the torches, making the spirals appear to move like snakes.

Harry turned to look at Hermione as she did the same to him. "Do you think…?" They started at the same time.

They shared a nervous laugh before Harry bravely stepped forward – causing Hermione to move forward also because of the cloak – and grasped the edge of the cloth.

He muttered something incomprehensible before carefully pushing it aside. They were disappointed to find a blank wall.

Letting out a sigh, Hermione placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as he let the tapestry fall back into place. "Come Harry. Let's go before we get in anymore trouble. It's bad enough we skipped class…"

"Snape's up to something," A male voice suddenly said from down the hall, causing Harry and Hermione to whip around with wands at the ready.

"Oh yeah? Why do you say that?" Another male voice asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other when they realized who was heading their way; Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"My father told me Snape's doing something in secret for the Dark Lord; and I think it has something to do with Potter's Mudblood."

Zabini laughed. "You're probably right. Too bad your family is no longer in the Dark Lords good graces – you'd probably know all about it!"

Malfoy scoffed as they continued to walk towards where the two Gryffindors had pressed there backs against the wall.

"If my family wasn't in the Dark Lords good graces, He never would have given me this." He said fumbling with the neck of his robes. He unbuttoned the first few buttons before pulling out a long chain. Both Harry and Hermione nearly gasped. At the end of the chain hung a locket quite similar to the one they were looking for.

"What's that?" Zabini asked with only mild interest.

"It's a Gaunt Family Heirloom. The Dark Lord gave it to me to protect until the time comes where he asks for it again."

Zabini raised a brow. "Protect from what exactly?"

The two Slytherins were now directly in front of Harry and Hermione. They stopped walking when Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"It's obviously valuable. I'm sure the Dark Lord doesn't want it falling in the wrong hands. A Mudblood for example; they wouldn't sell it and make a fortune off the Dark Lord!"

Zabini shook his head as he let out a breath. "Let's go, Mate. I'm sure that hag McGonagall will have a fit if we're late to her class."

The boys laughed as they continued walking and disappearing around the corner.

Harry looked at Hermione with wide eyes at that point. "How the hell are we supposed to get it now?"

…

Sitting on the now familiar cot in the infirmary, Hermione downed the vitamin potion the mediwitch had just given her.

"Have you been feeling anything other than the nausea, Miss Granger?" Madame Pomfrey asked, taking the empty vial from her.

Hermione shook her head, and then nodded slightly upon remembering the mild back pain she had felt earlier. She told Madame Pomfrey of this and her suspicion that it may have been caused by the night of standing a brewing potion.

"That man!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, whipping out her wand once more and casting a diagnostic spell on Hermione. "He should know better then to have let you stand for more than absolutely necessary. It is indeed possible to brew while sitting down!"

Hermione didn't respond.

"Well, my dear, you appear to be just fine. But do not hesitate to come to me if you become uncomfortable."

Handing her a mild pain potion, Hermione was shooed out of the infirmary as a fifth year Ravenclaw girl walked in with a bloody nose.

"Miss Ericson! What have you walked into _this_ time?"

The doors closed behind Hermione, drowning out the voices from the infirmary. She wanted to go up to the Gryffindor tower to see Harry to discuss what to do about the Horcrux that Malfoy unknowingly had, but she knew Harry would be with Ron right now… and she couldn't find it in herself to deal with Ron's hateful glares at her at the moment. Sighing, she decided she would simply go to the library until dinner in two hours.

"Ah, Miss Granger! How delightful to see you well and aware." Professor Dumbledore said coming up from behind her. Hermione turned around and casted a curious look at the Headmaster. He smiled and clarified. "I was told you and Mr. Potter were not in attendance in Charms today… I merely assumed you were not feeling well."

Blushing, Hermione looked down. "Yes, well… Harry was kind enough to –erm…"

Dumbledore lifted his hand and shook his head. "No explanation needed dear girl. Just don't make a habit of skipping classes."

"I'm sorry, sir."

Dumbledore merely smiled again and began walking with her towards the library. "Would you like a lemon drop? They are most flavorful." He asked pulling out a handful of wrapped hard candies from his pocket.

Hermione shook her head and unconsciously placed a hand over her flat stomach. "Too much sugar, sir."

His eyes twinkled. "Ah, yes. And how are _we_ doing, Miss Granger?"

Hermione dropped her hands to her sides. "Just fine," She mumbled. "According to Madame Pomfrey at least."

"And according to you?" He lowered his voice.

Hermione didn't speak for a long moment. Soon they had reached the doors for the library and they stood in front of them in silence before Hermione shook her head. "It's overwhelming… all I keep thinking about is what is going to happen in the end…" She trailed off.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth. "It is only natural to think ahead – it prepares us for the unexpected, no matter how joyful or saddening it may be."

I just wish I didn't have to hide this from my friends… its hard to lie to them and pretend I don't know what the Order is up to."

Dumbledore casted her a glance. "You know as much as they know as far as the Order goes…"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't mean the Order in general – I mean _this_." She inconspicuously pointed at her stomach.

The Headmaster was quiet for a moment, seeming to contemplate his next words. "Your friends must not know about this particular development… especially Harry. His connect to the Dark Lord is a risky weakness that we must overcome."

"But Harry knows about the Horcruxes," she lowered her voice. "Isn't that dangerous in itself?"

Dumbledore nodded as he thoughtfully crunched through the hard candy in his mouth. "Yes, indeed it is, but this… this is something Harry must not know. It will trick the Dark Lord into believing that Severus has done his job and has not informed the Order. You are aware that the Dark Lord and his followers believe it was _you_ who initiated any kind of move on Severus?"

She nodded once. "I was told that _someone_ told You-Know-Who that I fancied Professor Snape… I guess it only makes sense for You-Know-Who to want to take advantage of that. He would consider it a weakness on our part."

"Exactly. The Dark Lord believes our weakness is in _your_ vulnerable state – a state that he has taken advantage of in the form of the _Aqua Mortale_ potion. I must once again apologize for letting this happen, but it was necessary."

At that moment, Dumbledore looked older than Hermione had ever seen him. The war was taking so much out of everyone.

"Now I must take my leave, Miss Granger. I shall talk to you soon." He promised before popping another lemon drop into his mouth and walking away.

Hermione stood there a moment, watching as the Headmaster rounded the corner and was out of sight. Sighing, she walked into the library and made her way to the back to her usual table in the back corner. Luckily, no one was there.

Pulling out a textbook and some spare parchment, she placed it on the table and inconspicuously let her mind wander as she stared blankly at the words in the book.

As far as she knew, Dumbledore had no clue that Harry had asked her and Ron to help search the castle for Horcruxes despite what he had told them about the Order already having checked. And Hermione couldn't believe the luck she and Harry had had at actually finding one of the last four Horcruxes… what was even more unbelievable was where it was.

Malfoy would never give it up easily and she knew that if she or Harry – or even Ron – had any chance at getting it, it was have to be as the result of something physically… like fighting or – Hermione shuddered – _other_ things.

The past weekend encounter with Malfoy suddenly entered unbidden to her mind. He had been awfully close then, close enough where she could have grabbed his neck and taken it off him without him noticing. If only she had known then... But Snape had appeared afterwards and surely he would have seen her take the necklace and probably would have told her to give it back.

Snape. _Damn_.

She had detention with him again tonight after dinner. She wasn't dreading it as much as she would have last year… in fact, given last nights detention, she was rather looking forward to it. _There is no reason to look forward to detention! What am I thinking? One decent detention doesn't mean that they will all be like that._

His hands. That was something to look forward to –_ No, it's not, Hermione! His hands will be kept to himself just as the were last night when they were elegantly scrawling on essays, fingers flexing… beckoning…_

With a groan, Hermione decided pretending to read just wasn't worth it – not when her mind continued to lead to indecent thoughts about Snape. _I should be thinking about Harry and finding the Horcruxes… There are more important things now than my dismal love life._

For what it was worth, she didn't think Snape would have her brewing again tonight – the night before had only been because she hadn't been able to brew the assigned potion in class.

Putting her things back in her bag carelessly, Hermione stood up and moved to a different spot in the library, closer to the windows. At that moment, as she looked outside, she wished she had somewhere to go that wasn't Gryffindor tower or the library… somewhere where she could just sit and stare blankly at a wall and not have to worry about anyone watching her or wondering what was on her mind.

"Leegos?" She whispered to herself with a frown. She couldn't go there, could she? The place where she had… had sex with Snape? With another groan, she settled herself in front of the window in the library and pulled out her text again to stare blankly at it. It looked like it would be a long two hours until dinner… and an even longer night in detention.

…

There must have been something off with the food in the Great Hall that night… or maybe the fetus inside of her just didn't enjoy fish and chips as much as Hermione had used to.

"Ugh…" Hermione moaned as she wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand. Without even looking into a mirror, she knew her face must have been as pale as death – she most likely fit right in with the atmosphere of the dungeons she was currently shuffling through. The Potions classroom had never seemed so far away.

She knocked loudly and rapidly on the heavy door when she reached it and when it opened, Snape glared down at her. "There is no need to pound on the door, Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor."

"Sir, you wouldn't happen to have a stomach calming drought, would you?" Hermione managed to ask when he stepped aside to allow her entry. Any indecent thought Hermione may have had just hours ago about him, vanished as she held her stomach.

When the door was securely shut, Snape turned to her and seemed to take in her sickly appearance. He raised a brow.

"Wait here." Was all he said before going into his private potions storage.

As she waited for him to return, Hermione took a few steps towards the front of the classroom. Apparently, she noticed, her detention for the evening would be cleaning cauldrons… Cautiously, Hermione peered into one of the more noticeably dirty cauldrons and her breath hitched at the sight of its contents. The cauldron was rimmed with a cottage cheese like grim that smelled absolutely horrid. Regretting not staying put where Snape had left her, Hermione raised a hand to her mouth as she felt bile rise in her throat. Panicking, she wandlessly transfigured a spare parchment on Snape's desk into a paper bag, before running to a corner and releasing the contents of her stomach into the bag.

"I do believe I specifically told you to stay put – for this very reason." Snape said from somewhere behind her.

She didn't bother giving him a glance as her breathing came out labored and tears ran down her cheeks from the vile aftertaste in her mouth. Spitting into the bag, she attempted to clear her mouth and throat as best as she could before she was confidant that she wouldn't begin vomiting again. Closing the bag and vanishing it with her wand, Hermione wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robes. She heard him sigh.

"Take this." Snape said impatiently as she stood up. He was holding out a black handkerchief, and upon taking it, Hermione couldn't help the half laugh, half hiccup that came to her.

"I should have known even your _handkerchief_ would be black." She said before wiping her nose in a very un-lady like manner.

She was surprised when he didn't respond. Instead he handed her three potion vials. She drank each one without complaint; a stomach calming drought, Pepper-Up potion, and a breath freshening potion.

"Thank you, sir. I feel much better now." Hermione said truthfully.

"So it would seem." Snape murmured as they stared at each other. Hermione kept her gaze steady, although her muscles were still trembling. There was something hidden in his eyes, she noticed… _tenderness?_

"I believe this bout of sickness has been punishment enough for you," He said. "You may leave, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded, not bothering to sway him otherwise. "Thank you again." She said again and made her way to the door. Before she reached it, she turned around one more time and gave him a shy smile. "Your child is a nuisance."

Snape raised a brow. "Indeed." Was all he said in response.

Hermione nodded once and left the classroom suddenly dreading that she had to go back to Gryffindor tower while it was still early. With a resigned sigh, Hermione went up to the common room, putting on a disillusionment spell until she was safely upstairs in her dormitory.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. Only the plot to this story!**

**AN: Shout out to one of my loyal reviewers: Lover of Fantasy! I always look forward to reading your reviews :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Seven<strong>

_Second month of pregnancy, First Trimester_

Hermione served the rest of her detentions that week without complaint – mostly because Snape always started the sessions by giving her a stomach calming drought even when she wasn't feeling sick. She had come to look forward to going down to the dungeons at night as it gave her an excuse to come back late to the Gryffindor tower when everyone was asleep. And it also gave her an excuse to watch the Potions Master under her lashes.

She had always had a great respect for teachers and their methods, and although Snape taught his students with a cold heart, Hermione had still held him in great esteem. Now that she knew him in a more… _intimate_ way and every other dream seemed to be about him, Hermione found that she was even more curious about him. And so she had begun asking him questions, nonchalantly, about various potions and Masters around the world during her detentions.

Never once did she ever mention the _Aqua Mortale_ or her state of pregnancy – it was the elephant in the room as it was. Hermione had been surprised when he would actually answer her questions without much fuss. Their conversations were almost friendly, and Hermione decide if situations were different and she were not his student, they would have probably been very good friends – if he had ever given her the chance.

Now that the detentions were over, Hermione resigned herself to avoiding the common room at night and spending silent evenings in the library… unless she got herself into detention again.

_No!_ Hermione scolded herself. _I have more important thing to do with all the free time I have… like helping Harry._

She hadn't spoken to Harry much – he spent a majority of his time with Ginny and Hermione couldn't bring it on herself to resent him. He needed a distraction from the chaos of the war, even if that meant putting off getting the locket Horcrux from Malfoy; that would be an extremely difficult feat without getting the Order involved.

"Hey, Hermione? Do you think we should enchant the jack o' lanterns to float above the tables or the dance floor?" Asked a dark skinned sixth year Ravenclaw Prefect named Samantha Evers.

Hermione nodded her head. "Over the tables, Samantha. And put the candles above the dance floor."

Samantha smiled and rushed over to set up the pumpkins.

It was the day of the Halloween party that all of the seventh years and Prefects had been looking forward to – as such, Professor Dumbledore had picked a select few Prefects to miss classes in order to set up greenhouse six for the nights event.

At that moment, she felt something crawling up her arm. Looking down, Hermione shrieked upon seeing a small tarantula on her bare arm. She waved her arm wildly, sending the creature flying across the room. Familiar laughter made Hermione turn her head and she glared at Malfoy who had Pansy Parkinson on his arm. The two Slytherin Prefects smirked at her.

"Gee, Granger," Parkinson said unlatching herself from Malfoy. "You're as bad as Weasel."

"Five points from Slytherin." Hermione said slightly breathless. The girl rolled her eyes and walked off towards the enchanted bats. Malfoy, however, made his way to the Head Girl.

"It could have been worse, Granger." He said coming to stand next to her. Hermione continued to glare at him.

"Yes, it could have been _you_." She retorted.

"You do seem to prefer Slytherins…" He whispered, sliding closer to her.

"I don't know what you're getting at, Malfoy. I don't believe I've ever given you any reason to suspect that." Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

Malfoy shrugged. "I have my ways of getting information." He massaged the back of his neck and Hermione saw a flash of gold chain around his neck. She stiffened – what else could she have done.

Malfoy let out a breath suddenly and stepped away from her. "I look forward to sharing a dance with you tonight, Granger." He winked.

Hermione scoffed and grimaced at the thought of him touching her. "In your dreams, Malfoy."

Malfoy laughed and went to go help Parkinson. Hermione brushed a wayward strand of her from her face as she sat down to help fold napkins over spoons and forks – She was _not_ looking forward to what that night might bring.

…

"Please? At least try it on." Ginny pleaded with Hermione.

Hermione stared appalled at the red garment Ginny called a dress and shook her head. "I don't think so, Gin. It's too –" Hermione considered it for a moment, "revealing."

Ginny sighed and tossed the short, low cut dress on her bed and lifted her hands in defeat. "I have nothing else to offer, Hermione. Why don't you just wear that dress your mum sent you for your birthday?"

"It's not appropriate." Hermione protested as Ginny grabbed her hand and dragged her into her dorm across the narrow hallway. Walking into the room, Hermione's nose was assaulted by the smell of the overly used perfume Lavender and Parvati were wearing. Next to her, Ginny crinkled her nose.

"You girls think you have enough perfume on?"

The best friends did not spare them a glance as they talked excitedly while help each other into their dresses. Ginny rolled her eyes and went straight to Hermione's wardrobe closet, pulling out the dress Mrs. Granger had given to her daughter for her birthday.

"Here," Ginny said, handing it to Hermione. "Go put it on."

"It's too short –"

"Don't give me that Hermione Granger. Just look at these two chits." Ginny interrupted pointing at Lavender and Parvati who were twirling around the bed posts, causing their dresses to hitch farther up their thighs.

"Ginny –"

"Now."

With a groan, Hermione snatched the dress out of Ginny's hand before going into the privacy of the bathroom.

The dress her mother had given her was very beautiful – what caused Hermione to re-think wearing it was that it might not fit as well as it should have. Slipping out of her sweater and jeans, Hermione took a moment to look at herself in the full length mirror that hung behind the bathroom door.

She looked almost exactly the same as she had always looked – she was short and pale, her breasts were not large, yet not quite flat either. She was thin with a slight curving of her hips that until now she had never noticed… Turning sideways, Hermione looked at her stomach. It was still mostly flat; only a slight bulge had begun to form against the lower part of her stomach but it was not anything extremely noticeable.

_Not like it will be in a few weeks time…_

Picking up her dress, Hermione sighed and it easily slipped on. It was a cream colored strapless dress which ended just above her knees. She crossed her arms across her exposed cleavage of the sweetheart neckline. The body of the dress had a few layers of ruffles which easily hid her belly from looking noticeable, yet it clung to her, accentuating her womanly curves.

"Come on, Hermione!" Ginny said from the other side of the bathroom door. "The party starts in half an hour and we haven't even started on your hair yet!"

Opening the door slightly, Hermione peered her head into the room. "I don't think I can wear this…"

Lavender and Parvati were standing next to Ginny now, all three girls dressed and ready for the night.

"Let's see it then." Parvati insisted.

Ginny and Lavender nodded encouragingly.

Stepping into the room, Hermione kept her arms covering her chest as the girls squealed.

"It's perfect, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed coming over to her and drop Hermione's arms. Feeling exposed, Hermione leaned her head forward, causing her hair to fall over her shoulders.

"I think I have some Sleek Easy in my trunk…" Lavender said going over to the foot of her bed.

By the time it was time to head down to the greenhouse for the party, Hermione was ready, her hair straighten with the help of the Sleek Easy potion and placed into a loose bun with a few soft tendril framing her face. She had drawn the line on wearing make-up, preferring only a swipe of mascara and a thin layer of clear lip gloss.

Grabbing their cloaks, they headed out of Gryffindor tower, following the other students who were either also going to greenhouse six, or going to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast.

To get to the greenhouse, they had to go outside and cut across the courtyard. It was easier than walking through the crowded entrance hall where the lower year students were going into the Great Hall.

"Merlin, it's cold!" Lavender said with a chattering of teeth. "I hope I warm up enough by the time we get there… The sight of my nipples through my dress will look completely sleazy!"

Ginny and Parvati laughed. Hermione, however, was dealing with her own uncomfortable feeling in that same area… She tried not to shift too much as she walked to avoid having her breast bounce unnecessarily.

They heard music before the greenhouse even came into view.

"Oh, that's my favorite song! Come on, let go before it finishes!" Lavender said, and grabbing Parvati's hand, they ran off to get to the party.

Ginny grinned next to Hermione. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Reaching the greenhouse less than a minute later, Hermione was impressed by the decorations that she had helped set up earlier that day. The greenhouse looked very much like a spooky haunted house with colors of black, red, purple and orange, yet with the floating candles, pumpkins and the candelabras that centered each round table, it also had a romantic feel to it as well. Walking through the throng of people, Hermione and Ginny quickly spotted Harry and Ron sitting at one of the tables with a few other Gryffindors. Harry stood up upon seeing them.

"Wow! You both look great!" He said giving Hermione a one armed hug before pulling Ginny to him and kissing her lightly on the lips. Hermione smiled at the couple.

"Oy!" Ron exclaimed from his seat. "Not in public!"

"Let's go see if the other greenhouses are empty…" Ginny said teasingly, taking off her cloak.

Harry laughed and grabbed her hand, leading her onto the dance floor. Hermione clutched her cloak tighter around herself as she sat in Harry's vacant seat. The talk at the table was of course Quidditch, which Hermione had no interest in participating in – Ron wasn't even paying any mind to her as it was.

Sighing, Hermione turned in her seat and took in all the students that were there. Many of them were already on the dance floor, despite the flourishing food that had appeared on the tables for dinner. Continuing her observation, Hermione suddenly spot Professor Snape standing in a far, darkened corner – he and Professor Vector were in charge of chaperoning the event. Feeling a stirring within her as she watched him, Hermione looked away, turning back to the table.

Maybe Malfoy was right… maybe she had taken a fancy to Snape…

The food on the table smelled delicious as she put small portions of roast beef, mashed potatoes and vegetables on her plate. She absentmindedly began to eat, not really relishing in the flavors of the food. She looked up occasional, meeting Ron's gaze before he hastily looked away. It wasn't long before Harry and Ginny returned to the table to serve them themselves some food.

"Aren't you hot in that cloak, Hermione?" Ginny asked knowingly as she sat down next to her.

"I'm fine." Hermione replied.

"Oh, come off it." Ginny smiled, leaning forward and undoing the clasp of Hermione's cloak.

"Ginny!" She exclaimed, blushing furiously as the cloak fell off her bare shoulders.

"There. I'm sure you feel much better now."

"Not really, Ginny." Hermione mumbled angrily, but didn't replace the cloak though she wanted to as she noticed Ron from the corner of her eye gaping at her.

It was half an hour later, that Hermione finally let her muscles relax from there tense pose. It was also when Ginny decided it was time for her to get on the dance floor.

"You're Head Girl. You're supposed to set a good example."

"By dancing?" Hermione asked dubiously.

"Exactly."

The last time Hermione had danced in public had been at the Yule Ball in her fourth year. At that time, she had had Viktor Krum to spend the evening with dancing, and she had enjoyed it immensely. Hoping she would get that feeling of joy again, Hermione let Ginny drag her onto the dance floor, unconsciously lifting her dress higher with the fear it would show too much.

"Leave your dress alone, 'Mione! You look great!" Ginny shouted over the loud music.

And they were dancing.

And Hermione closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of the deep bass rumbling through her veins.

As she danced, she forgot everything around her; all the situations that her life had brought to her. She didn't think about the Horcruxes, she didn't think about the war and she didn't think about her pregnancy. She was just Hermione.

When hands suddenly slipped onto her waist from behind her, Hermione didn't think about it – she continued dancing, rocking her body side to side as the body behind her made contact with her back. She didn't think about the hardness against her bottom which rubbed on her as she moved…

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open as the hands dropped from her waist and the warm body moved away. Standing in front of her was an angry looking Professor Snape, so that meant behind her was…

Hermione gasped as she turned around to see Malfoy scowling with his arms crossed.

"Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?" Hermione shouted.

"You seemed to be enjoying it, Mudblood." He smirked.

Hermione lifted her hand, wanting to smack the smug look off his face, but before her hand could make contact, Snape grabbed her wrist.

"I do believe that is enough, Mr. Malfoy. Move along." Snape glowered at the blonde Slytherin.

Malfoy set his jaw before turning around, his cloak billowing behind him.

The hand that gripped her wrist tightened slightly and Hermione turned to face him. He pulled her along with him off the dance floor, ignoring the strange looks they received from the other students. Once off the dance floor, he dropped her arm and motioned for her to follow him.

Casting a glance behind her, she noticed no one was watching them, except for Ginny who gave her a concerned look. Hermione gave her a small smile and a nodded indicating she was fine, before stepping out of the greenhouse and outside.

The cold immediately seeped into her skin and she regretted listening to Ginny and the other girls to wear this dress that covered almost nothing – in her opinion at least. Shivering, Hermione looked up at the clear night sky. The moon was partially full and it casted a sliver of light on everything around her. Speed walking to catch up with Snape's long strides, she followed him into greenhouse one.

"Drink this." Snape said handing her a potions vial.

Hermione stared at the vial he offered with confusion.

"It's an Alcohol Evaporator potion. The punch was spiked and it will not do for you to have any of it in your system."

"Oh." Hermione said taking the vial and drinking it. She handed him the empty vial. "Thank you."

Snape nodded to her once and began walking back towards the door. "Very well. You may go back."

"Sir?" Hermione asked, and without thinking, rushed forward to grab his hand before he could open the door.

"Miss Granger!"

"I'm sorry!" Hermione said feeling heat rise into her face but did not let go of his hand. It was the first time she had actually touched him – the night they had sex, she hadn't done anything but lay still beneath him.

"I'm sorry," She said again after taking a steady breath. "But I need to know… what are Malfoy's intentions with me? I overheard him talking a couple weeks ago –"

"That doesn't surprise me." He commented.

She continued. "He doesn't seem know exactly what's going on, but he says the Dark Lord in interested in me. I already knew this obviously, but he also suspects something between us. You told me he's under the impression that I fancy you, but I don't understand how he even came to the conclusion. I've never given any signs to suggest that and there isn't anything between us except _this_." She placed his hand on the slight bulge of her stomach. Instantaneously, Snape snatched his hand from her and glare fiercely at her.

"Stop eavesdropping, and let the Order do there job." He said in a low growl.

"Sir!" She said again as his hand went to the door knob. He paused and Hermione let her words rush out. "Malfoy has a Horcrux! I've seen it! It's the locket he wears around his neck."

Hermione licked her dry lips as Snape's head slowly turned to face her again. His face was blank as she stood there panting slightly, praying for him to believe her. She saw his Adam's apple bob once and then he nodded and left the greenhouse.

_Harry's going to kill me._ That was all Hermione could think as she made her way back to greenhouse six alone.

…

At a quarter to twelve, the party began to die down. The music had changed to a more mellow type music and more lights had turned on, changing the atmosphere of the party.

House-elf had been summoned to clean, despite Hermione's protest, leaving the Prefect's who had planned the party free to leave. Feeling only slightly guilty, Hermione wrapped her cloak around herself and followed a group out and back to the castle.

Harry and Ginny had disappeared a little more than an hour ago, and since Ron hadn't said one word to her all night, Hermione was left to walk back to Gryffindor tower alone. She couldn't seem to care at that moment – she wanted nothing more than to just collapse on her bed and sleep. She knew it would probably be impossible to do that though… she had heard a few Gryffindors saying there was going to be an after party in the common room.

Sighing, Hermione took off her low heels and began walking slowly up the flights of stairs. When she reached the second floor, a thought struck her, and before she could think twice, she got off the staircase and made her way to the corridor that held the portrait of Leegos the Hippogriff. Silently praying the password still worked, Hermione whispered, "Poculum."

It worked.

Smiling sleepily, Hermione entered quickly.

The room was dark. Taking out her wand, she pointed it at the fireplace and the whole room illuminated with the soft glow of the fire. The sitting room was exactly how she remembered and the plush couch in front of the fire looked very inviting. Not wanting to actually sleep in the bed she had conceived on, Hermione didn't spare a glance at the bedroom door. Instead she tossed her shoes on the ground and collapsed onto the couch. It took only a few minutes for Hermione to get into a comfortable position and even less time for sleep to take over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. Only the plot to this story!**

**AN: There is a reason why this is called _fan _fiction... I'm not JK Rowling, nor do I claim to be her. The characters in this story are AU compared to the canon characters. Also, just a side note about my writing in general: YES there are going to be grammar errors I won't catch, and YES there will be a few typos I may miss. The bottom line is this: _I'm not a professional writer!_ It's for this very reason why I write fanfiction, not original stories. ****Deal with it.**

**AN2: The above is strictly for those who can't see beyond the errors and feel fit to criticize me about it. As for the rest of you: I love you and thanks for sticking with me! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eight<strong>

Severus drank heavily that night when he reached the privacy of his chambers.

_That impertinent child! What did he think he was doing touching Miss Granger in such an inappropriate manner?_ Severus thought heatedly as the image of Granger's body moving smoothly on the dance floor entered his mind. Upon seeing the Malfoy boy come up behind her, smirking as he grinded himself against her, something inside of Severus had snapped. It had taken all of his self control not to throttle the boy right there in front of everyone.

Why couldn't the boy just drop his suspicious ways when it came to Granger and himself? Severus had informed the Dark Lord of Draco's curiosity – he had merely laughed.

_"Oh Severus – my most loyal follower. Are you nervous of a bit of competition? There's no need to be, I assure you. The Mudblood will be gone soon enough and there is no need to defend her so. Draco is simply doing me the favor of keeping his eyes on her. He doesn't know of the important ingredient that grows inside of her, but I'm sure he'll find out soon enough."_

Growling, Severus slammed his glass to the ground, not caring when shards of glass littered the floor around him. The Dark Lord believed him to be _nervous of a bit of competition_ from Draco Malfoy? The thought nearly made him laugh. He had no interest in Granger other than to keep her out of Draco and the Dark Lord's hands… Yet the image of her dancing once again entered his mind.

Picking up his bottle of Firewhiskey, he carried it into his bed chamber, taking a long swing from it as his boot crunched upon the glass on the floor. An uncomfortable erection had come unbidden when he imaged her moving in his mind. He already knew the feeling of being inside of her – how would it feel to have her move like that above him _while_ inside of her?

"_Fuck!" _Severus shouted. He was _not _supposed to be thinking those types of thoughts about his _student_. He had no fancy about her…

When she had grabbed his hand in greenhouse one and placed it on the swell of her stomach, he had nearly picked her up and taken her right there against the glass wall of the greenhouse. He wasn't sure when he had come to think of Granger in these ways – probably the fact that she was actually the first woman he had taken in over ten years. Or maybe it was just the fact that she carried _his_ child in her womb.

_Stop!_ He scolded himself. He couldn't think of the child as anything more than an ingredient that may or may not be used at the end of all of this.

Placing the nearly empty bottle on his bedside table, Severus laid down on his bed, arms flats against his sides as he waited for the painful erection to go away. He would not act like some randy teenage boy and give in to his body's needs. He was stronger than that.

It took a long time for his heart beat to slow down, and for the hardness in his pants to soften. With a resigned grumble, Severus told himself he needed to remember himself – remember who he was and why he was doing the thing he did.

Granger had said Draco had a Horcrux around his neck… Severus decided he would put all of his concentration on finding a way to get the presumed Horcrux, and push away any thoughts of Granger that didn't include the war directly.

…

_Third month of pregnancy, First Trimester_

It had been two weeks since the Halloween party and ever since, Hermione had found herself spending the majority of her free time in the hidden room behind Leegos on the second floor.

She found this room to be her haven, especially when her bouts of morning sickness turned into an all day sickness. She was fortunate to have a reputation of being a bookworm, so whenever her friends would ask where she was going, they would believe her lie of going to the library. Hermione had finally found the one place she could call her own.

November brought with it colder weather, tons of homework and, for Hermione, outrageous mood swings.

"If you're going to ignore me for the rest of your life, Ron, then I suggest you find somewhere else to eat your meals! You're pig like eating is making me sick!" Hermione exclaimed to Ron who was sitting a few seats away from her in the Great Hall at dinner.

Ron looked up at her, his hand frozen in front of his open mouth. He blushed, and lowered his hand. "And maybe _you_ should just _stop_ eating."

"Excuse me?" Hermione's voice took a dangerous tone.

Around them, other Gryffindors had stopped talking, their gazes flicking back and forth between the ex-best friends.

Ron opened and closed his mouth several times, seeming embarrassed.

"Don't say a word, Ronald Weasley." Ginny hissed from next to Hermione.

Hermione didn't cast her a glance. "No, Ron. Go on and say what you mean."

She already knew what he meant. On top of her growing but still small stomach, she had also begun to notice that her face was beginning to fill out and had taken a more womanly appearance. No longer were her cheeks narrow – they had fill in slightly, giving her cheeks a rosy color that no make-up could achieve. Her face did not look fat, only slightly rounder than it had been the previous years before she had become pregnant.

After a moment, Ron still hadn't said anything. Hermione tore her eyes away from him, feeling frustrated tears come to her eyes.

At that moment, she was distracted by Harry running into the Great Hall, grinning widely. He skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Hermione!" He whispered excitedly. "You have to come with me! You too, Ron!" He finished louder, motioning for them to follow him.

Glad for the distraction, Hermione pushed her plate away and stood up, following Harry out of the Hall, with Ron walking slowly behind her. She didn't pay him any mind.

Once they were out in the main hall, Harry grabbed both their arms and dragged them into the nearest empty classroom. After a quick Muffliato charm, Harry spoke.

"I think I've found what another Horcrux is! I was talking with Luna earlier and she was telling me about a Ravenclaw legend… Supposedly Rowena Ravenclaw was known for her knowledge because she possessed something called the Staff of Knowledge!"

"I've heard of it before, but that was said to be destroyed centuries ago!" Hermione said, wide eyed.

"Yeah, mate." Ron agreed with Hermione, looking at the floor.

"But how do we know for sure?" Harry insisted. "I say we check the Ravenclaw common room for clues. I'm sure Luna would let us in when no one is around."

"It worth a try," Hermione said reluctantly as she shifted her feet. "But don't you think we should start thinking about how we're supposed to destroy these Horcruxes without going to the Order for help?"

"I've thought of that already." Harry said, looking like he wanted to jump up and down.

Hermione smiled shaking her head at her friend's enthusiasm.

"We can use basilisk venom! It worked wonders with Tom Riddles diary, so why wouldn't it work with the rest of the Horcruxes?"

"You mean to go into the Chamber of Secrets again?" A queasy looking Ron asked.

Hermione looked unsure. "I'm not sure if the venom will be potent enough... it's been sitting down there for five years."

"It's worth a try," Harry repeated her earlier words. "I say we go down tonight."

"Tonight?" Ron squeaked.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at Ron. "Afraid, Ronald?"

No," Ron glared. "I just thought maybe you'd rather go work on your _studies._"

"Guys! This is serious!" Harry said with a frown. "Can you please just get along for two seconds so we can figure this all out?"

"Of course, Harry." Hermione blushed.

"Sure thing, mate." Ron mumbled.

"As I was saying," Harry continued. "I think we should go down tonight to get the fangs. We need them as soon as possible."

"Yes, but like I said, the venom may not be as potent. Unless we mix it with some other potent ingredients. I will check the restricted section to see what we'll be able to mix basilisk venom with."

Ron mumbled something under his breath, but both Harry and Hermione ignored him.

"Great! You go to the library and Ron and I will go to the Chamber of Secrets to get the fangs. Let's meet back in the common room in say, two hours?"

Hermione nodded. "Just be careful down there. Both of you."

Hermione looked at Ron as she finished, and he met her eyes.

"Don't get caught breaking into the restricted section."

She gave him a small smile, and nodded before the trio left the classroom and went on their missions for the night.

...

Hermione waited until dinner was officially over and after the students had gone to their common rooms before sneaking into the library.

"Alohamora." She whispered when she reached the gate that separated the student library from the restricted section.

The gate creaked slightly as she opened it, and Hermione cringed at how loud it sounded in the deserted room. Casting a glance behind her to make sure no one was there, she slipped pass the gate, holding her wand out in front of her with a soft lumos spell working at the tip.

"Moste Potente Potions... where was that again?" she whispered softly as she scanned the rows of thick leather bound books. The last time she had seen that particular book was back in second year when she had created Polyjuice Potion... a memory which she suppressed to the back of her mind, not wanting to remember turning into a cat.

At long last, Hermione found it on a lower level shelf. Pulling it out, she severed the chain links that held the book to the shelf and shrunk it to fit in her pocket.

Distantly, Hermione heard the sound of the gate creak and she frozen.

"_Nox!" _She whispered quickly and darkness fell over her. Holding her breath, she held her wand tightly, walking backwards away from the direction of the gate. At that moment, she wished she would have thought to ask Harry for his invisibility cloak – she knew if she used a disillusionment spell, it would fall quickly.

It was a long moment as she shifted backwards still until she hit the far wall. She didn't here any footsteps – maybe she was just hearing things?

Slowly Hermione let out her breath, and before it was fully released, she screamed as a light suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"What are you doing sneaking around in here?" A voice growled.

Hermione stopped screaming when she recognized the voice. Squinting against the light, she made out the strong features of Snape's face.

"Professor!" Hermione gasped, raising her hand to her racing heart beat. "You scared me!"

Snape lowered his wand slightly out of her face and she was able to see him better – and he was glaring at her. "What are you doing in here after hours?" He asked again in a low voice.

Hermione paled. What was she suppose to tell him? She couldn't tell him the truth… _although I did tell him about the Horcrux Malfoy has._

"I was looking for a book on Gillyweed, sir." She lied quickly. "I've heard that Gillyweed has properties in it that can reduce the appearance of stretch marks, and well, I thought I'd make myself a paste from it."

Wow, she sure did pull that one out of her arse…

"Do you take me for a fool?" He hissed.

"Of course not, sir!" She panicked.

"Then don't lie to _me! _Where are Potter and Weasley?"

"Up in Gryffindor -"

"I said _don't lie_!"

"I'm not lying!" She cried.

He didn't say anything more and her voice seemed to echo over and over again. Snape took a step forward and Hermione pressed her back against the wall as his face came to mere inches from hers. She knew what he intended to do at the moment and she began panicking again. He wanted to perform Leglimency on her and she had no way to block him out – she had never learned Occlumency.

His wand was still raised towards her and she saw his mouth begin to move wordlessly. She had to stop him - she had no other choice.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips roughly again his into a kiss.

"Miss Gr -" He manage to say, but Hermione wasn't taking any chances.

"Please don't..." she whispered hoarsely, and as he took a few steps back, she through her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

Even with her eyes tightly closed, Hermione was able to tell that his lumos spell had ended. That was when she realized that he was kissing her back. His hands had found their way to grasp her hips and she let out a strangled moan as he pushed her back against the wall. Hermione let her fingers run across the back of his neck and into the nape of his hair.

She couldn't believe that she was actually making out with Professor Snape in the dark of the restricted section. Even when they had had sex those few months ago, they hadn't kissed – they hadn't even taken their clothes off! And now here, suddenly Hermione was getting those feeling back – the feeling of wanting more... _the feeling of wanting him._

This kiss – their first kiss – made Hermione forget the reason why she had initiated it. She forgot time, place and everything else that would have clouded her mind.

Her fingers some how found the top buttons of his frock coat and as soon as she undid the first one, his lips and hands were off of her and the sound of his footsteps walking quickly away startled Hermione out of her reveling.

The gate creaked and then everything was silent except the sound of her labored breathing. What on earth had just happened?

Hands shaking slightly, Hermione lifted her wand.

"Lumos minimum."

A dull light flooded the area around her as she slid to the floor and sat there for a very long time.

On one hand, she was glad that her impromptu plan had worked in managing to keep him out of her mind... on the other hand, she was angry at herself for not thinking it thoroughly enough. What if he told Dumbledore and she got expelled?

No, he wouldn't do that... not when it could be twisted to make _him_ look bad as well.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes. She needed to get back to the Gryffindor common room before Harry and Ron started to wonder where she was...

Getting up slowly, Hermione disillusioned herself, and made her way to the seventh floor, all the while trying not to think about how much she wanted to feel Professor Snape's lips against her own again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. Only the plot to this story!**

**AN: Well, we've reached the point where I don't have anymore pre-written chapters for you guys... This means I will update as I finish each chapter. I can't promise you quick updates from here on out, but I can promise a completed story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nine<strong>

There was an unspoken agreement between Hermione and Ron that whenever they were around Harry, they would pretend that everything was fine between them... It was strange how Hermione found herself pretending a lot lately – pretending not to be pregnant, pretending to be suspicious of the Order, pretending like she didn't have erotic dreams about a certain Potions Master... Yeah, she was definitely living in a fantasy and it was only when she was in Leegos' room where she was able to accept the realities of her life... in the form of vomit.

She had a free period after lunch, and had come to the room to begin reading through Moste Potente Potions and to try excreting the basilisk venom from the fangs Harry and Ron had managed to get. According to the potions book, the best way to do this was to sever it from tip to base and drain it into a vial. Hermione had done this successfully with the first three fangs, but the last one had given her a hard time; it just wouldn't open wide enough. Frustrated, she knew she had to be careful. Despite its lack in potency, it was still dangerous if gotten on your skin. After ten minutes of careful cutting, Hermione had finally gotten it open wide enough the pore – she wasn't expecting the awful smell that came through it from the way she had severed it. Dropping the fang and vial carefully onto the table she had been sitting at, she ran into the bedroom and adjoining bathroom.

It was by far the worst sickness she had had; the smell of the rotting fang seemed to have seeped into her mouth and nostrils. Coughing wildly, Hermione's stomach seemed to have emptied itself out, leaving her heaving and spitting blood. She became dizzy and her brain seemed to pound against her skull, giving her a splitting headache. She needed help, fast.

"Limy!" She managed between coughs and tears.

The house-elf popped next to her instantly, and upon seeing her, he grabbed her hand and apperated them to the infirmary without a word.

"Madame Pomfrey!" The elf squeaked nervously upon arriving. "The young miss needs help! Limy is bringing her to you!"

"Oh, dear... put her in room two, quickly!"

Hermione continued heaving as she was lifted and laid down on to the bed. This turned out to be a bad idea. As soon as she was lying down, she began choking on her own saliva and blood.

"Turn her!" Pomfrey exclaimed as she helped turn her onto her side.

Her vision began to darken and the voices around her became distant...

"Get Severus and Albus! She has been poisoned!"

_Poisoned?_ Hermione wanted to shake her head, but she was too weak. She wanted to stay conscious, and she struggled vainly to do so, but as her eyes closed of their own accord, the last thought that drifted through her mind was, _get Severus..._

...

Severus had woken up that morning with a serious hangover. Being the Potions Master that he was, he already had a hangover potion waiting to be taken on his bedside table. He drank it numbly, not even cringing at the awful aftertaste. When his thoughts cleared, he remembered why he had become so inhibited last night – he had kissed Granger.

He refused to play thick and say _she_ had kissed _him._ No. He had most definitely kissed her back, and Severus couldn't believe his loss of control on the situation. He hadn't even taken points!

The first class of the day for Severus was an all Ravenclaw sixth year lesson – by far his most favorite class, not that they would ever know that. The Ravenclaws seemed to have a natural knack for potions and to put the cherry on top, none of them were like Neville Longbottom. Severus had never been so _happy_ to see a student drop out of his class.

At a quarter to one, Severus found himself sorting through second year essays, preparing for his afternoon classes. The day had gone surprisingly quick, and not once had he thought about Granger or her soft supple lips... lips that Severus could almost image kissing their way down the side of his neck and wrapping themselves around his nipple, before proceeding down his taunt stomach, past his navel –

POP!

Severus looked up in surprise as a breathless house-elf ran up to him.

"Yous must come quickly, sir! Missy Granger is being poisoned! She is in the infirmary!"

Granger? _Poisoned? _Severus nearly growl. He _knew_ she had been up to something last night!

Grabbing his cloak from the back of his desk chair, he tossed it on and made his way to the infirmary. His long strides got him there just in time to see Poppy rush out of one of the private rooms.

"Severus! There you are! Come in through here. I've just bare gotten her stable."

Severus stepped into the room and took in Grangers appearance. She was deathly pale; her lips were almost a chalky white and she was trembling. He could tell her breathing was labored even with her lying on her side. Severus took out a vial of liquefied bezoars stone.

"Sit her up straight." He ordered Poppy.

The Healer quickly did as he asked, pushing Grangers wild hair out of the way. He sat down on the edge of the bed and with his thumb, he opened her mouth. His other hand brought up the vial, tipping into her mouth.

"Drink up, Granger." He murmured encouragingly as some of the potion escaped through the sides of her mouth. Poppy tilted Grangers head slightly to give him better access until the entire vial was consumed.

Grangers trembling stop almost once and she moaned tiredly. Her eyes opened part way.

"Sev..." She said in only a whisper he could hear. It was then he realized he still had his thumb on her lower lip. Releasing her, Poppy laid her down, this time on her back.

"Thank heavens you got here in time, Severus." Poppy said wiping her hands on her apron.

Before Severus could reply, the infirmary doors opened, and Poppy rushed to see who it was.

Severus looked back down at the girl on the bed he still sat on. Her color was coming back into her face and she was breathing easier. Although her eyes were closed, Severus couldn't be sure if she was truly asleep or merely weak.

His eyes drifted down to her attire. She was partially in her school uniform – she wore her gray knee length skirt, black knee high sock and Mary Jane's, but up top, she only wore a white singlet which showed off her newly pregnant waist line.

What was she thinking to wear this? Didn't she know that the upmost secrecy was needed in this situation?

Severus stood up furiously. Who ever had poisoned her obviously knew now that she was pregnant.

Poppy walked back in then, with Albus and Minerva following.

"She is fine now." Poppy was saying. "But I'm sure of what kind of poison was used. My diagnostic charm didn't fine any evidence of internal damage, so the child is fine. I believe it was something she breathed in."

"The child is fine," Albus repeated in relief. "That is very good news indeed."

"And which child are you referring to?" Severus glowered at the Headmaster.

Albus blinked. "Why, both of them, of course!"

In all the time Severus had worked under the Gryffindor bastard, he had known that all Albus truly cared about was his ultimate plan. With the fetus still intact, Albus was glad his plans of keeping Severus as spy wasn't being affected. Severus realized that if it was between the fetus that would give eternity to the Dark Lord, or plain and simple Hermione Granger, Albus would choose the fetus.

Disgusted with his revelation, Severus walked out of the room without a word to the other professors.

Granger was fine now. He would question her later – he knew she would not tell Albus or Minerva the truth of how she came to be poisoned.

So, he would wait and get his answers later.

...

It was dark when Hermione woke up. It was obviously after curfew and the only light that gave Hermione vision came from the ever burning candle on the table next to the bed.

She was in the infirmary – she recognized the smell and chilly air.

Basilisk fangs were the first thing to pop into her mind and right away she remembered how she had come to be here. She had poisoned herself by breathing in the fumes that had escaped the fractured tooth. Groaning, she sat up, glad to find that she wasn't in any pain at all. One glance at the table in front of her cot told her that her friends had been by to visit. She smiled as she crawled on the bed to reach her get well wishes.

A boutique of daisies from Neville, a box of chocolate frogs from Ron (already half eaten she noticed), and a jar of her favorite wizarding candy from Harry and Ginny – Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Hermione sighed regrettably as she set the jar back down unopened; there was no way she could eat those while pregnant and suffering morning (afternoon and night) sickness. There was also a letter hidden between her gifts.

Smiling, Hermione grabbed it and went back to the head of the cot to read better next to the candle. She opened it and read:

_Detention this Saturday for harassing a teacher. 9AM_

She couldn't say she wasn't expecting that, she thought as she recognized the hand writing. Folding the letter back up, she put it down on the bedside table and got under the covers, suddenly exhausted from her short burst of midnight excitement.

She knew what was coming next. Tomorrow morning, Dumbledore and probably McGonagall and Pomfrey would question her on how she became poisoned... she had to think of a plausible excuse to give them. She could not tell them about the basilisk fangs that were still hidden in Leegos' room, and she knew Harry and Ron would not tell them either.

Hermione turned her head and watched the burning candles flame flicker as she became drowsy. She fell asleep still wondering what lie she could possibly come up with in a few hours time.

...

"Asphodel root."

"Asphodel root? Are you quite sure?" Dumbledore asked, furrowing his thick white eyebrows.

"Of course I'm sure." Hermione responded hotly.

Pomfrey stepped forward. "It's just; I've never seen such a bad case with a simply inhaling Asphodel root..."

"Maybe it's because I'm pregnant?" Hermione retorted.

The professors and Healer around her shifted uncomfortably at the reminder.

"Perhaps there's something you would like to talk about? Something only between women?" McGonagall asked concerned.

"There's nothing I'd like to talk about. Can I please be released? I feel fine now."

Pomfrey sighed as she looked down at the paperwork in her hand. She wrote something on one of the sheets before looking up. "Okay, Miss Granger. You're free to go."

Hermione hopped off the bed (dressed in a fresh uniform and cloak) and stood up.

"Thank you." She said politely.

"Just remember, I need to see you again this afternoon for your weekly." Pomfrey reminded her.

Hermione waved and left the infirmary. Before she could breathe a sigh of relief, she was enveloped into a group hug.

"We were worried, Hermione! They wouldn't tell us what happened to you" Harry's muffled voice said.

"Yeah, 'Mione. What _did_ happen?" Ron asked as the trio broke the hug.

Hermione looked around to make sure no one was around. "I was so stupid," she sighed. "I was taking the venom out of the fangs and I hit one wrong... I guess it was the fumes I inhaled from it that got into my system."

"Blimey... Maybe we should help you with the potion." Ron suggested.

Hermione raised a brow at him. "I don't think so. No offense to either one of you, but I'd rather do this myself."

Harry laughed as they began walking away from the infirmary. "Okay, but if you need help, don't hesitate to ask."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's likely."

"You never know..." Ron said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione was surprised by this. Weren't they supposed to be mad at each other? Hiding her surprise, she shrugged. "Thanks guys. I'm going to go check on the venom... hopefully it isn't contaminated from sitting out all night."

"You've just gotten out of the hospital, Hermione. Surely you need to rest for a little while..." Harry said concerned.

"I'll be fine. Plus, you two still have classes to get to – I've been given class leave for the day. I see you guys later." With that, Hermione split from the boys and headed to Leegos.

The fangs and venom were completely fine when she got to them. Taking precautions, Hermione finished pouring the last of the venom into a vial and vanished the now useless fangs.

Moste Potente Potions proved to be more useful then she had originally anticipated. In chronologically order, it had listed many ingredients which would react well with the venom and those which would cause the most deadly explosions.

Within hours, Hermione had single handedly, and safely, created a potion that would be the weapon of choice when it came to destroying the Horcruxes. She couldn't contain her glee.

Hoping to catch the boys before they'd gone to dinner, Hermione corked the four vials, and stowed them in her robes with a cushioning charm to prevent them for clanking together and breaking in her pocket – she'd be dead in seconds if that happened…

She'd just made it to the fifth floor when she spotted Harry and Ron walking down the stairs. She waved to them, smiling from ear to ear. They smiled and waved back as they rushed down the remaining steps.

"What's up?" Harry asked when they reached her.

"It's finished!" Hermione whispered with a grin.

"Wicked," Ron said turning to look at Harry. "We should definitely go talk to Luna now about seeing that statue in Ravenclaw."

"Good idea," Hermione interrupted before Harry could speak. "But I think it would be best to wait until the winter holidays when everyone is gone to do that."

"In two weeks?" Ron exclaimed. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can defeat You-Know-Who!"

"No, Ron, she's right." Harry said. "If we do it now and get caught, we'll have to explain to Dumbledore what we are up to… It would be better to wait."

Hermione nodded and smiled at Harry's quick understanding. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the four vials, handing one to Ron, two to Harry and keeping one herself. "Keep these safe," she explained. "There's a cushioning charm on them but one fall to the ground is all it would take to break them."

After making sure both boys safely stowed the vials, Hermione sighed. "Let's just hope it works when the time comes…"

"It will," Harry said confidently, swinging an arm over her shoulders as they made their way to dinner. "If _you_ made it, I know it will work."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. Only the plot to this story!**

**AN: Here's another chapter for you guys! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You keep me going!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ten<strong>

Hermione couldn't help it – she could hardly contain the smile that kept slipping onto her face as she made her way down o the dungeons. She was glad that Harry had offered her his invisibility cloak to get her to detention safely; she didn't want to appear _happy _about the fact that she was going to serve detention with Snape. She was smiling – trying _not_ to smile – for a few reasons:

One was obvious: the potion that would destroy the Horcruxes was completed. Two would be that despite the fact that she had spent the previous night in the infirmary, Hermione was feeling absolutely fantastic. Her nausea had stopped coming so frequently and she was able to eat without fearing she would lose everything she had just eaten. And three – she began smiling again – she couldn't stop thinking about how she had landed herself in detention yet again. Hermione shook this third thought away; she'd see _him _soon enough.

Knocking on the heavy door a few times, she opened it, stepped in and closed it behind her before taking Harry's invisibility cloak off. The potions classroom was unnaturally dark – usually, the classroom was lit with a soft glow, even after hours. Tonight, however, the room was dark.

"Lumos." She whispered, getting a feeling of déjà vu. She was uncannily reminded of the night she had kissed Snape…

"Professor?" Hermione called out into the room, feeling herself blush. Not getting a response, she took a breath, running her fingers through her thick curls. Pointing her wand towards the front of the room, she made her way to his office door. Surely he'd be in there…

"Professor?" She called again as she knocked lightly on it. There was no answer. Sighing, she flicked her wand, making the room fill with light so she wouldn't have to continue holding her lumos spell.

Had Snape forgotten about the detention he had set for her? Hermione frowned. She didn't want to just up and leave...

She must have stood there in the classroom for ten minutes before she began to shift uncomfortably on her feet. Groaning, Hermione sat down on the nearest chair – at Snape's desk. She smirked as she sunk into it and leaned her elbows on the clean desk, cradling her head in her hands. From here, there was a clear view of every student desk and lab table – it was the perfect view for a professor wanting to catch a student's improper behavior. It explained how Snape had always seemed to have eyes on the back of his head.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and closed with Snape taking long strides toward the front of the classroom. It appeared, at first, he hadn't even noticed Hermione sitting at his desk; until he passed her to go into his office.

Hermione watched him, doe-eyed, as he paused in front of the door. His head turned incredibly slow, making Hermione nervous as she straighten her back, dropping her arms from his desk.

"Miss _Granger._" he hissed, enunciating each word he spoke. "Follow me."

Hermione let out a small sigh of relief, glad he didn't seem to care that she had been sitting at his desk. She scrambled to stand up, and followed him into his office. Once the door had closed behind her, Snape advanced on her, causing her to take a few steps back.

"What were you doing in the restricted section? And how did you end up in the infirmary? Do _not_ give me that _lie_ of having come in contact with asphodel root."

Hermione shook her head. "I – I told you! I was looking for a Gillyweed paste..." she trailed off as she looked up into his dark eyes. He was extremely angry, but why?

"You could have gotten yourself _killed_." he answered her unasked question.

Immediately, Hermione lowered her eyes, not wanting to give him access to perform Leglimency.

"Look at me." he whispered, seeming closer to her now then she remembered him being just seconds ago.

she shook her head again, suddenly regretting being so _happy_ to come down to detention – she should have known he'd ask her questions, seeing through the lies she had fed to Dumbledore.

Then, his hand was cupping her face, tilting it upwards and forcing her to look at him. She swallowed thickly as her body responded to his touch, subconsciously leaning herself toward him. She didn't know whether or not he was invading her mind; her mind didn't feel any different...

Hermione gasped when his other hand gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him.

_What was he doing? _

She didn't seem to care at that moment – her body longed for his touch.

...

What was he doing, indeed. Severus didn't know what came over him at that moment – touching her in such an intimate and inappropriate manner. His intentions had been to scare her into opening her mind to him, but as he wordlessly entered her mind, he was surprised at what he saw. She was thinking about a dream she'd had... about him.

Severus watched as his dream self kissing her as they had done in the library, but here, the setting had changed. They were standing in the middle of a small common room (Leegos?) kissing passionately. His hands were touching her small pregnant bulge, lifting her shirt up until it was up and over her head so her breasts and stomach were exposed to him.

The scene changed, and Severus found himself watching as she mounted him and rode him on the very same bed they had conceived on. Watching her naked body moving so effortlessly on top of him, Severus felt his loins tighten. He abruptly left her mind.

His hands were still holding her – one hand still upon her cheek and the other still on her waist. Severus nearly groaned in delight as her breast brushed against his chest with every breath she took.

"You're going to be the death of me." He whispered huskily, and before he had a chance to think twice about what he was doing, Severus let his lips come crashing down upon hers. And she responded to him just as enthusiastically.

It was over in a matter of seconds.

Severus tore away from her, quickly calming himself as she – lust drivingly – reached out for him.

"No Miss Granger," he said sharply. "That should – _suffice_ – your curious fantasies."

He watched as she straight herself and forcefully pushed away the lust in her eyes.

"Fantasies?" She asked, her voice peaking at the end of the word. "You – did you just look into my _mind_?"

He lifted a brow at her and she began blushing furiously. "But you can't just –"

"I suggest you leave now before I change my mind and divulge deeper into your mind, this time succeeding in my search." _And before I decide to take you right here against the wall._

...

She was angry – no. She was _furious!_ How _dare_ he invade her mind without her knowledge? She knew what he must have seen – she felt the result from his body as he had pulled her into and kissed her senseless. As much as she had dreamt of him, and longed to make her dreams reality, Hermione now knew that he – _Severus Snape _– wanted her just as much. So, she calmed herself, took a deep breath and raised her head to meet his eyes.

"Then I suppose I should thank you, _professor._" She said sarcastically. "Thank you for giving me new material to think about while I venture alone in my bedroom tonight."

She could have sworn that in that moment, his cheeks took on a rather unappealing shade of pink. But she couldn't be certain as she turned her back and walked out of the dungeons.

Maybe making his life easier wouldn't require simply _not raising her hand in class._ Maybe, just maybe what he needed was, simply, someone to be with.

...

_Fourth month of pregnancy, Second Trimester_

_A few days later…_

"You guys did _what?_" Hermione exclaimed after having been dragged upstairs to the boy's dormitory in the Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ron were grinning as they handed her a small iridescent violet sphere. It was cool to the touch and couldn't possibly weight more than a quarter of a pound.

"We think it's the Ravenclaw Horcrux," Ron was saying. "We know the actual Staff of Knowledge was destroyed, but that doesn't mean a part of it doesn't still exist!"

"It was hidden in plain sight," Harry chimed in. "Right on the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw in the Ravenclaw common room!"

"You went _inside_ the Ravenclaw common room! Are you insane?" Hermione asked incredulously as she turned the sphere in her hand.

"It is a Horcrux, isn't it?" Harry asked, eyeing the sphere hopefully.

Hermione found herself nodding. She didn't know how she knew, but she was sure that this was one of the last Horcruxes. Suddenly, her hand felt dirty from holding it and she dropped it on a bed.

"So who wants to try the basilisk potion first?" Ron asked, his hand inching into his pocket.

Harry nodded at him. "You go ahead, Ron. Let's do this."

Hermione felt her stomach twist. This was it. They we're finally going to destroy a Horcrux. She waved her wand toward the door, making sure it was locked and silenced before Ron picked up the sphere from the bed and placed on the floor in the middle of the room. He took a deep breath as he took out his vial and uncork it.

"Here goes nothing." He said, catching before Harry and Hermione's eye before his crouched down and slowly poured the vials contents on top of the sphere. The effect was immediate.

Suddenly, black smoke began pouring from the sphere which changed colors from violet to a deep and dark purple. Ron stood up and backed away from it to stand next to Harry and Hermione across the room, ducking behind one of the beds. The trio watched as the smoke poured out, faster and faster while at the same time it seemed to disappear just as fast.

"What's it doing?" Ron squealed. Before anyone could answer, the sphere exploded with a loud bang, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. Luckily, the trio ducked behind the bed just in time.

They sat on the floor with their backs against the bed, each of them slightly breathless. They looked at each other, and after a few moments of silence, they laughed heartedly.

"I think it worked." Harry said with a smile.

They stood up, still grinning and looked at where the Horcrux sphere had been; the area around it was covered in ashes with glass shards lying precariously around the room. With a quick cleaning spell, all traces of the Horcrux disappeared from the room, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione to contemplate their next move – getting the locket from Malfoy.

…

The Thursday morning, Hermione had potions first thing after breakfast. _At least it's the last potions lesson until after the winter holidays…_

Sighing, Hermione made her way to her seat and settled in just as the other students began filing in. Snape wasn't there yet which gave Hermione plenty of time to calm her nerves. She wasn't particularly nervous about seeing him – she was still angry about how he had treated her during her detention last Saturday.

_That should_ – suffice – _your_ _curious fantasies_.

He had used Leglimency on her! Biting her lower lip, she pulled out her potions texts just as Snape walked in. He waved his hand at a stack of papers on his desk. "Begin." Was all he said to the class.

Hermione looked down at the small stack of papers in front of her – a pop quiz on every potion they've studied since the beginning of term. Piece of cake.

As it was, the quiz took the entire class period to complete.

When the bell rang for the end of class, Hermione sighed and signed her name of the quiz before following the other students to the front of the class to place her quiz on Snape's desk. When it was her turn to approach the desk, Hermione clenched her jaw slightly as she handed it to him and met his eyes. He was wearing the same glare he had given to the students before her.

There were no words between them; not with a few lingering students still packing up their belongings. Breaking their eye contact, Hermione made her way back to her desk to grab her things before leaving.

Once up in the entrance hall, Hermione was greeted with the sight of student's runs around and chasing each other with enchanted mistletoe. Laughing in a corner, she spotted Harry, Ginny and Ron.

"Let me guess – another Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes product?" She asked, going over to them.

"You got it!" Ginny said with a grin. "Filch is going to go nuts! Fred and George enchanted these to explode when people kiss under them."

A loud bang echoed through the corridor at that moment and they turned around to see a pair of fourth years springing apart as the mistletoe exploded above them and showered them with confetti.

"Watch out!" A second year girl suddenly squealed and pointed toward where the foursome was standing.

Hermione looked up to find mistletoe hanging between where she and Ron stood. This wasn't good. She tried to step away from it, but found she couldn't move. She looked at Harry and Ginny panicked.

"It's enchanted, Hermione," Ginny shrugged. "There's only one way to break the spell."

Letting out a breath, Hermione looked at Ron whose face had gone red. "Let's just get it over with…" He said looking at his feet.

"I'm sure there's a way around it –"

"No." Ron interrupted her, meeting her eyes. "Come here."

Hermione sucked in a breath. She didn't want to be here, about to kiss him. If there was anyone she wanted to be kissing at that moment, it was Snape. She swallowed thickly, however, and stepped closer to Ron.

She knew everyone around her had become silent – whether it was because they were all watching Hermione and Ron or something else, she didn't know. The mistletoe above them vibrated as they leaned towards each other and a half a second later, their lips met. It felt so wrong to Hermione. Whereas Snape's lips were thin, yet soft against her own, Ron's were dry and rough from the time he spent outdoors on the Quidditch field.

The mistletoe exploded, startling them both and causing them to spring away from each. Hermione looked around with wide eyes expecting everyone to be staring at her. But they weren't – they were staring at someone behind her and Ron. The gut twisting feeling in her stomach told her who was standing there before she even turned around.

"I do believe this justifies a detention with Filch." Snape said glowering at them.

"It's not our fault!" Ron protested.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor! Filch will be in contact to assign your detention time."

For the second time that day, Hermione met his eyes. He was angry and… jealous! Hermione looked away, feeling tears form in her eyes.

After a moment where nothing else was said, Snape turned on his heels and walked away, his cloak billowing wildly behind him.

Why did she feel so guilty all of a sudden? It wasn't as if she had cheated on him… they weren't even an item! It was the _Aqua Mortale_ that brought them together in such an inconvenient way. So, why would he be jealous of her kissing Ron?

Sniffling slightly, Hermione made her way to her next class alone, leaving her friends staring at her retreating back.

Hermione had come to terms with the fact that she liked and respected him; by the look of anger and jealousy in his eyes just moments before, she realized that her feelings were returned. Snape liked her just as much as she liked him. And now the only question was: what was she going to do about it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. Only the plot to this story!**

**AN: Sorry this one took a while... updates will most likely be once a week from now on as this will give me more time to work on each chapter. Thank you for all the reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven <strong>

_Winter Holidays_

It was for selfish reasons that Hermione decided not to see Ron and Ginny off at Hogsmeade station. She knew what Ron would do if he saw her – the same thing he'd been doing for the past week; avoid her entirely or glaring at her until she was sure she would explode from the intensity. She knew why he was angry – he must have thought their kiss would have changed her feelings for him. It was obvious to everyone, however, that (if anything) she was more confident in her decision not to pursue a relationship with Ron. And now it seemed their truce was short-lived and had ended. Where they went from here, Hermione had no idea.

"Everything seems to moving along just fine." Madame Pomfrey said, breaking her from her reveling.

"Oh, good." Hermione sighed, lowering her shirt back over her belly.

"Now, you may have noticed that with the growing of the fetus comes the growing of… well, your belly."

"Yes, I may have noticed that bit." Hermione mumbled under her breath. The medi-witch didn't seem to hear her as she pulled out a vial of honey-colored potion from her basket of supplies of the side table.

"Since you are not overly noticeable at this time without taking your robes off, I'd like for you to drink this potion. It will stop the growth of your belly while still allowing room for the fetus to grow."

Hermione nodded, recognizing it from a book she had read. With only one dose of this potion, her pregnancy would be virtually hidden from sight until the moment her water broke.

After drinking the thick potion in small sips, she smiled up at Madame Pomfrey. "Thank you."

Madame Pomfrey waved her off as she collected her things. "Think nothing of it, my dear. It is better this way – after all, do you really want the whole of this gossiping school to know?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not at all." She said truthfully.

Nodding, Madame Pomfrey helped her stand up. "Off you go now. I want you resting for these two weeks you have off, Miss Granger. Am I understood?"

Hold back a grin, Hermione nodded.

"Good." The medi-witch said, walking with Hermione to the door. "We're half way there."

_Half way there…_ it was a scary thought as Hermione walked the quiet, deserted corridors. They were much closer now to finding out whether or not they would be able to defeat Voldemort before the baby was born or if the Dark Lord would be successful. Sighing, she put a conspicuously place hand on her belly, gently stroking it as she walked aimlessly.

The upside to staying at Hogwarts during the holidays was that it was rare to see any students or teachers wondering the halls. Hermione savored the quietness of the castle and smiled as she caught a glimpse of the outside through one of the tall windows. The grounds were covered in a thick blanket of snow that looked beautiful and cold. Performing a quick wandless warming charm on her robes (she had forgotten to grab her wand from her bedside table this morning), Hermione decided to go outside.

The snow crunched under her feet as she walked, leaving impressions of her Mary Jane's in her wake. The grounds of Hogwarts seemed endless; did she want to walk down to the lake? Or maybe visit Hagrid? She hadn't seen the half-giant in quite a while...

Making up her mind, Hermione picked up her pace as she walked towards the pumpkin patch in the distances, wanting to get to the hut before her warming charm wore off.

The first thing Hermione noticed was the smoke coming out of the chimney; he was obviously home. With a smile, and slightly out of breath, she knocked loudly on the door.

It swung open inwardly after only a few seconds.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed at seeing her best friend.

"Hey, Hermione. I was just about to send you an owl." Harry said stepping aside to let her pass by.

"'Ermione! It's good to see yuh." Hagrid's voice boomed as he stood up and made to hug her. Before he could reach her, another voice spoke and enveloped her in a friendly hug.

"Hermione," Remus Lupin greeted her.

"Professor! I definitely wasn't expecting to see you." Hermione hugged him in return. She cringed slightly when she realized that her belly became very much obvious to Remus with the close contact. This must have been why he had stopped Hagrid from giving her one of his bone crushing hugs. He was a part of the Order and most likely, one of the few who knew about her pregnancy.

Blushing, Hermione dropped her arms and stepped away.

"Please, Hermione. I haven't been your Professor for four years. Call me Remus." He insisted with a twinkle in his worn eyes.

"Of course." Hermione murmured.

"Remus was just telling us why he's here," Harry said in a sobering voice, taking a glance at the werewolf before continuing. "It turns out the Ministry is shutting down all half-breed protection centers – including the one where werewolves go every month to transform."

"Oh, no…" Hermione frowned. "The full moon is only a few days away."

Remus nodded regrettably. "Yes it is. Professor Dumbledore has graciously granted me permission to use the Shrieking Shack for the night of the full moon. And Severus will be brewing the Wolfsbane Potion for me since that particular potion has been band from being sold in Apothecaries."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "You can't drink a potion _he's_ making! What if he tries to poison you?"

"Sev'rus is in the Order, Harry," Hagrid said bewildered. "Why would he want tuh poison Remus?"

Hermione sighed. Of course Harry would think Snape was an evil bat… Harry didn't know what the Snape was dealing with. If only Harry knew the half of it…

"Because he's a Death Eater! Hermione and I overheard Malfoy saying Snape was up to something… it must have something to do with You-Know-Who!"

Remus shook his head. "Let's not get carried away."

And before Harry could continue, the tea pot over the fire began to whistle and Hagrid stood up. "Oh, that'll be the tea… Who wants a cup?"

…

The walk back to the castle was uneventful, unless you counted Harry's battering to Remus about evil gits and dungeon bats. Hermione listened to his rambling half-heartedly, not wanting to make a scene with suddenly defending the man who had tormented her and her friends for years.

"Don't you agree, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up at him, not knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Sure, sure. Listen Harry, I'm going to go to the library for a few hours. I'll see you at dinner, okay? See you later Remus."

Hermione walked towards the library, then on a whim, proceeded to walking right past it. If she was honest with herself, she knew she didn't really want to sit in the library for hours on end reading books. Despite her reputation, she did - every once in a while - get tired of reading.

Before she knew it, Hermione found herself walking down the dungeon corridor. It was strange how she found herself here a lot lately. She wanted to be here. She wanted to see Snape. Blushing slightly at this obvious revelation, she stopped and stood outside of the potions classroom for a full five minutes wondering why on earth she didn't just going to the library.

The dungeons were actually quite peaceful today; without the threat of Slytherins walking around to harass her, Hermione felt herself relax and she leaned against the wall next to the door. A few minutes later, the door was wrenched open and a furious Professor Snape glared at her.

"While you stand there lollygagging like a common troll, you are making my wards go haywire!"

She pushed herself off the wall. "I'm sorry, professor. I didn't realize..."

"Of course you didn't." Snape sneered. "Now what do you want? You are wasting my time."

A brilliant idea suddenly struck her. "I was wonder if you might teach me how to brew the Wolfsbane Potion. I've just seen Remus, and he said you were brewing a batch for him."

"Absolutely not, Miss Granger." he said and slammed the door closed, leaving Hermione staring at the door in shock.

What was his problem? Had she been wrong in thinking he had some sort of feelings for her? Or maybe he really was busy...

Hermione didn't think twice before rapping on the door again. She would not leave until he either answered her questions or at least let her help brew Remus' potion.

When he didn't come to the door after a minute, Hermione knocked again boldly. It was the holidays - the worst he could do was give her yet another detention.

"Having a little lovers spat, are we?"

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face. What was Malfoy still doing here?

She didn't turn around; she already knew what she would see. His smirking face would be filled with triumph at the thought that he had finally caught her with proof that she was having an affair with Snape. And around his neck, the Horcrux would lie unassumingly.

Setting her shoulders, Hermione turned around. "Malfoy," she greeted him, not unkindly.

She caught the sight of his wand his hand and at that moment, Hermione remembered that she didn't have her own wand with her. Determinedly, she turned back around and went to knock on the classroom door again, but Malfoy's hand caught hold of her wrist and he pulled her back against his chest, his wand pointed at her heart.

"I know a spell to help that _longing _you feel." Malfoy whispered in her ear.

Hermione nodded her head back, attempting to strike him in the face, but his Seeker reflexes came through and she hit his shoulder instead. He laughed quietly before whispering a spell she did not recognize. She gasped at the feeling of absolute pleasure that came over her. Her entire body was buzzing with sensitivity and the feel of Malfoy's hands hold her against him was suddenly the best feeling in the world. She wanted to bend over and let him take her…

He let go of her then, and she turned to face him, she face flushed and eyes dilated. "Have fun." He said with a smirk before walking away.

She wanted to stop him, to beg him to take this pleasure away from her, but she couldn't find the strength to move. She doubled over, as the tingling of her intimate part became unbearable. She needed release – fast. It was becoming almost painful now.

Moaning, Hermione stood up. There was no way she could make it to Leegos to have the privacy of release herself. And she had wanted Snape for so long now…

Making up her addled mind, she knocked on the door, repeatedly, until finally he answered the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evil cliff hanger! Review!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. Only the plot to this story!**

**AN: Lot's of Hermione and Severus in this one... I think you'll find it very satisfying ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_She doubled over, as the tingling of her intimate part became unbearable. She needed release – fast. It was becoming almost painful now. _

_Moaning, Hermione stood up. There was no way she could make it to Leegos to have the privacy of release herself. And she had wanted Snape for so long now…_

_Making up her addled mind, she knocked on the door, repeatedly, until finally he answered the door._

**Twelve**

She didn't give him a chance to speak as she launched herself at him, letting her need for him take over completely. The force caused him to stagger backwards and the door closed automatically behind them.

"Wha –!" Snape began, but her lips were upon his in an instant.

Hermione rubbed herself wantoningly against his body, letting him feel her belly completely against his waist. He tore her away from him, his strong biceps straining as he held her away from him. She moaned and reached out her arms trying to grab him. Didn't he understand the feeling that was coursing through her body? Damn Malfoy and his stupid lust spells!

"Malfoy," She swallowed. "He – he just… I need you, Severus! Right now!"

She noticed his eyes widen at the sound of his name on her lips, and she used his surprise to her advantage. Wrenching out of his grasp, she launched herself at him again, this time she wrapped her arms firmly around his neck.

"Please, take me! It hurts!"

"What hurts, Granger?" He struggled against her. "And what the devil do you think you're doing?"

"Malfoy put a lust spell on me!" Hermione cried out as she embarrassingly dry humped him.

"Miss Granger! Control yourself!"

"I can't!"

"_Finite Incantatem!_" Snape said, his wand falling from the inside of his sleeve into his wanting hand.

Hermione staggered backwards as the spell hit her and she nearly fell until Snape grabbed her arms, steadying her on her feet once more. She felt an immediate difference with having the spell lifted. Her skin still tingled achingly, but the lust was gone. Hermione looked up in horror at Snape.

"I'm so sorry!" She said in a near sob.

He let go of her as she stood there with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Are you _that_ incredibly _stupid?_" He hissed.

"I forgot my wand and I wasn't expecting him to still be here for the holidays!"

"_You forgot your wand?_"

"I was just with Harry and Remus!" She cried defensively.

"And do they know you were coming to the dungeons?" Snape glared at her.

Hermione didn't respond. He was right. This had all been very stupid of her. If only she had just gone to the library instead of making it her mission to please Snape… Nothing she had done so far had merited her pleasing him.

"I'm sorry." She said again, lowering her eyes.

It was then that it happened. A tiny tickling sensation on the inside of her stomach that caused her to gasp and put a protective hand on the area she had felt it.

"What is it?" Snape asked, he defenses already in place and his wand ready to strike.

"It – the baby –"

"Out with it!" He said impatiently.

Hermione looked up at him, her lips slightly parted. "I just felt the baby kick."

As she looked up at him in wonder of what she had just experienced, Hermione would have paid a rather large amount of Galleons to know what Snape was thinking at that moment.

He grabbed her upper arm suddenly (and carefully) and dragged her to the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked incredulously.

"Taking you to Madame Pomfrey." He answered.

She set feet into the ground, making it harder for him to drag her. She felt a smile begin to grace her face, and she tried her best not to let it come out fully. He was worried about her and the child. Although those words had not left his lips, Hermione was certain that there was no other explanation for him to want to take her to the Infirmary.

"It's perfectly normal," She said after a moment when he turned around to glare at her. "I was just taken by surprise, that's all."

His hand was off her arm in an instant and the spot where it hand been grew cold. Meeting his eyes, Hermione felt herself melt on the inside. His stare was intense. He wasn't glaring at her, nor was he looking at her with any sort of passion. She felt herself being drawn to him as her body began to tingle again. Hadn't he already countered the spell Malfoy had put on her?

Her hands raised and she let them fall onto his shoulders, surprised that he hadn't immediately shaken her off. Taking a step forward, Hermione had to lean her head back in order to keep their gaze locked.

"Miss Granger," He murmured questioningly, standing as still as a statue.

"Severus..." She whispered, her face mere inches away from his own. "I've been thinking..."

"How unusual." he said sarcastically.

Hermione ignored him. "We should play along with Malfoy's idea of there being something between us. It may help in getting the Horcrux from him."

"I highly doubt it." was his reply.

Hermione felt him beginning to pull away from her but she held on fast to him, bringing herself closer to him so their chests were barely brushing against each other.

"Or," she continued, lowering her voice. "It may just help us."

She heard him growl low in his throat and she nearly moaned. It had to be the hormones that were making her feel this good and powerful. Never would she have ever imagined propositioning Snape in such a way - although she wanted it very much, that much she already knew.

Not wasting another second, she closed the gap between them and kissed him. His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer and it was all the proof Hermione needed to know that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. This wasn't a spell. This wasn't a potion. This was something that could only happen between a man and a woman. It was something primitive; a natural instinct.

His lips left her lips and trailed across her cheeks, down her neck and back up to her ear. "I'd say it's worth a shot." His words were said in such a low whisper that she nearly missed it completely.

In this case, she was glad to have heard it as she knew it was unlikely for him to ever repeat those words again. Strange how she barely knew him yet knew everything about him.

"Severus..." she whispered his name again.

He didn't answer. Instead, his mouth lowered to hers in a hard, passionate kiss. Lights burst behind Hermione's eyelids as his tongue invaded her mouth, kissing her most thoroughly. His hands gripped her waist, pulling her lower half against his growing erection.

This was so different from the first time they had had sex, Hermione couldn't help but think ruefully. Their first time together had been for the sole purpose of bottling her maiden's blood and conceiving a child. No passion had been necessary despite it being her first time… Hermione shook the though out of her head. She would not compare that night to this one. Now would be her first 'official' time. But would he actually take her?

Her question was answered when she was suddenly lifted off her feet and carried bridal style through his office and into his private chambers. She didn't have a chance to look around and before she knew it, Snape was laying her on his bed, his lips descending upon hers again.

His hands and lips were everywhere; Hermione had never felt so worshipped before. The feelings he was giving her were absolutely amazing. Her fingers ran into his hair which was silky smooth and not at all oily or greasy. She didn't even realize that she was completely naked until his kiss made their way down her cleavage to her belly button and back up again.

"How did you -"

"Magic." he answered as if already knowing what she was thinking.

"Amazing..." she whispered, arching her back as his tongue swirled around her sensitive nipple.

She was gasping and panting by the time his fingers brush over her clit, sending her over the edge faster then she had ever managed to do herself. She moaned; her eyes tightly shut as she rode out her orgasm, his fingers still working there magic. Just as she began coming down from the sweet pleasure he had brought to her, he positioned himself at her entrance and which a single nod of encouragement from her he entered her in one swift motion to the hilt.

There was no pain this time as her inner walls stretched to accommodate him. She was tight with having just orgasm and it felt incredible with him thrusting into her.

He leaned down and kissed her, touched her, and pleasured her until she was sure she would have another orgasm.

Hermione began to move, meeting Snape's thrusts with equal amount of force and creating the friction she needed. She was close... so close.

She reached down between their bodies and began playing with herself, still moving herself against him. She heard him growl as he noticed what she was doing.

"Beautiful..."

Hermione moaned as she met his eyes, and with only a few more strokes of his cock, she came hard, her walls clamping down on him as he continued to thrust into her until he finally joined her in the pleasurable oblivion.

...

Hermione assumed she must have fallen asleep afterwards when she woke up alone in an unfamiliar room. Snape's room. _Severus' _room.

She could no longer think of him as Professor or Snape. He was Severus - the man whom she had come to like very much.

Rolling over and getting out of the bed, she found her clothes in a neat pile on the dresser and quickly put them on. She didn't know what time it was, but surely it couldn't be that late...

After making sure she had everything, she opened the bedroom door that led into the main chambers. He wasn't there. Let out her breath slowly, Hermione quickly walked across the room, not bothering to take it in and opened the door that led into his office. Sitting with his back to her, hunched over a pile of essays, Severus seemed too preoccupied to notice she was standing there.

"Hi," She said timidly, not really knowing what to expect from him at this point.

He turned in his seat and looked at her. At least he wasn't glaring.

"You'd better hurry. Dinner will be starting shortly."

Hermione nodded. She had expected it to be later than that... Giving him a small smile, she walked past his desk and was about to go through the door into the classroom when he called out to her.

"Granger,"

She turned around, her hand grasping the door knob. "Yes?"

"I will resume brewing the Wolfsbane potion at eight thirty sharp tomorrow morning. Do not be late."

Her smile widened to a grin. "Thank you, sir – Severus…"

He nodded at her dismissively and Hermione disillusioned herself before going to the Great Hall for dinner.

...

At dinner, Hermione had to fight the smile that was threatening her face. She couldn't believe the elated feeling that coursed through her, making her feel alive and ready to take on the world. Already, Harry had asked her twice if something was wrong with her... apparently, holding in her smiles made her look like she was constipated...

By the time Harry and Hermione made it to Gryffindor tower, Hermione was exhausted. It had been a long day and she very much wanted to go back to sleep.

"What do you say to a quick game of Wizard's chess?" Harry asked her as he collapsed on the couch in front of the fire.

Hermione nearly grimaced. "I don't think so, Harry. I have some revision to do for History of Magic on the congregation of Goblin affairs in the late sixteenth century –"

"Okay, okay!" Harry laughed. "I get it. You want to be left alone."

Hermione blushed. "Harry, that's not what I meant."

Harry shook his head and her, still smiling. "It's fine, honest. I'm going to go visit Remus anyway. See how he's doing before the full moon, you know?"

"Send him my love." Hermione said gratefully as she made her way to her dorm room.

Once alone and out of the eyes of everyone in the castle, Hermione showered quickly and slipped on a pair of fuzzy pajamas before slipping into bed. She wasn't tired. Far from it actually… Hermione thoughts drifted to Severus down in the dungeons.

He had invited her to brew with him. He wanted to see her again and she couldn't wait to see him. Tonight, things had definitely changed between them. Finding herself smiling again, Hermione knew that the change between them was for the better. Clasping her fingers together and perching them a top the swell of her stomach, Hermione let her eyes close. Severus would protect her and their child that was certain. And she knew that she would protect him as well as she could.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. Only the plot to this story!**

**AN: So sorry this took so long and is a bit short... writer's block sucks. Good news is I'm back in my groove and currently working on the next chapter which will be posted within the next two or three days! Also, as a special treat, I've posted a new lemony one-shot HG/SS fic called 'The Belly Dancer'. Check it out and as always, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thirteen<strong>

_Five months pregnant, Second Trimester_

Hermione woke up the next morning with full intentions of going down to the dungeons to help Snape brew the Wolfsbane potion but as she sat in the Great Hall eating her breakfast, doubt slowly began to creep into her mind. What if he had only said that because of what they had just done? What if she went down there and suddenly he decided to be a git to her?

As the 'what if's' circled her mind, Hermione began thinking that maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to go after all. Sighing, she glanced over at the clock above the Great Hall doors. It was a quarter to eight. Her stomach clenched with anxiety.

_What if he was sitting down there waiting for her?_

"You okay, Hermione?" Harry asked from across her.

Plastering a smile on her face, she nodded. "Yes. Just fine."

Harry finished off his toast before wiping his hands together. "Remus offered to take us down to Hogsmeade for lunch if you want to go. I figured when we get back, you and I can start scoring the castle for Horcruxes."

"Sounds great." Hermione said. "I'll meet you both by the carriages at eleven thirty."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as she pushed her plate away and stood up.

"Revise, of course." Hermione said sharply before leaving.

She disillusioned herself as usual before going down to the dungeons. She was still debating with herself about even going there in the first place when she reached the classroom door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked once and entered the without waiting for a response.

The classroom was empty, she noticed, as she closed the door behind her. Had he changed his mind after all?

Hermione's stomach knotted at the thought. Maybe last night was a one time fluke…

"Through here, Miss Granger." His silky voice called out suddenly.

Slightly startled, Hermione whipped her head around the classroom, trying to find the source of his voice. She spotted a door that was partially opened next to the storage closet which she had never noticed before. Taking another deep breath, Hermione walked over to the door, opened it fully and stepped in, finding herself in Snape's private potions lab.

"You may begin at step forty-two of that potions journal there." He said without looking up from where he was chopping up ingredients.

Hermione nodded, spotting a simmering cauldron set up further along the table where he was standing.

They worked in silence for a while, Snape's knife breaking the silence as he sliced, chopped and pureed the different ingredients they would need for the last steps of the potion. Hermione relied on the potions journal which had precise directions for each step of the potion. Step forty-two was to stir the simmering potion exactly ninety-eight times clockwise, followed by sixteen figure-eight motions. It sounded simple enough, except each stroke needed to be done in the same timing and motion as the previous. Hermione was sure that by the time she was finished with this one step, her arms would be aching.

It took all of her concentration to make sure she didn't ruin the potion she knew Snape had been working on for days now – she could feel his eyes on her every now and then and she was sure he was making sure she didn't screw up. After almost five minutes, Hermione completed the nine-eight clockwise stirs. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the sleeve of her robes before beginning the remaining sixteen figure-eights. With a sigh, she finished, lifting the ladle out of the potion and placing it carefully on the table.

The next step was much easier; drop a single moonstone in the center of the potion and let it simmer until the stone floats back up to the surface. It would take anywhere from half an hour to two hours. Selecting a stone from one of the jars on the table, Hermione carefully hovered it above the potion until it was exactly centered and dropped it in. Satisfied with the results, Hermione let herself smile and looked over at Snape who was just finishing off a rather large species of beetle. Hermione stayed quietly watching him until he had finished completely.

"Sir, the potion just has to simmer now." She said when he looked up at her.

Snape nodded once in acknowledgement before setting up for the final step of the potion. Hermione bit her lower lip lightly, not sure what to do at that point. Pushing a stray curl out of her face, she pulled over a stool next to the cauldron and sat down to patiently wait for the moonstone to resurface.

"The moonstone will not surface any faster with you sitting there staring at the cauldron, Miss Granger." Snape drawled with a playful smirk on his face.

Hermione shrug with a small smile on her face. "Then what would you have me do, Professor?"

That look was in his eyes again - that fiery desire burning in his dark eyes. Hermione felt a flutter pass through her.

"Come here." His voice said in a silky, smooth voice.

Fighting the urge to grin and run over to him, Hermione kept her feature cool and collected as she stood up and slowly walked over to him until only inches separated them.

"Severus..." she whispered, placing her hands on his shoulders. His hands came to her waist, pulling her closer.

"Severus? Are you here?" a male voice suddenly called from inside the classroom. They sprang apart quickly, Hermione's face flushing brightly as she went back over to the cauldron to sit on the stool again. Snape smoothed the front of his frockcoat before stepping out of the lab and into the classroom.

"What do you want, Lupin?" Hermione heard Snape saying.

"Good morning, Severus. I was just wondering if you'd like to come to Hogsmeade for some drinks and lunch this afternoon. Harry and Hermione will be coming along but I'm sure they won't mind if you and I kick back a few shots of Firewhiskey."

"It must have escaped you that I am in the middle of brewing a potion for _your_ problem." Hermione could almost hear the sneer in his voice.

"Oh, come now Severus," Remus scoffed. "The offer still stands. We should be at the Three Broomsticks by twelve. Come if you change your mind."

There were a few moments of silence followed by the sound of the door slamming shut. Snape re-entered the potions lab a few beats later, his face fixed in a scowl and he glared at her.

"You should come along." Hermione said in a small voice. "The moonstone should be rising in the potion in another half an hour or so. After that, we just add in the last few ingredients and it simmers for twenty-four hours."

"I'm well aware of what needs to be done regarding this potion, Miss Granger. I have been brewing it for many years now."

Hermione blushed as Snape went over to a desk in the corner of the room and began writing some notes. Letting out a long breath, she cursed Remus for his bad timing as she sat there silently for the next twenty minutes. A sudden 'plop' sounded from the cauldron and Hermione looked to see that the moonstone had surfaced. She lifted her head to tell Snape, but he was already making his way over.

"Stir as I add in these last ingredients." Was all he said as he gathered a few jars and set them down next to the cauldron.

Hermione stood up and grabbed a stirring rod and began to stir as he slowly added in the ingredients. It wasn't long at all before Hermione took out the rod and Snape turned off the flame and covered the cauldron with a wrought iron lid.

Hermione grinned at him. "We did it."

Snape smirk slightly. "Indeed."

"Thanks for letting me help you. Maybe next month I could come down again and help from the beginning..." Hermione suggested hopefully.

"We shall see." he murmured.

Smiling, Hermione leaned forward and without giving it a second thought, she kissed his lips. His hands automatically found her waist again, and her arms wrapped around his neck. It was a slow, passionate kiss - tongues battling lazily and teeth gently biting on lips. It was several seconds (maybe minutes) later that Snape pulled his head back and looked her in the eyes. "This is a bad idea, Miss Granger... no good will come of it."

"Yes there will," she whispered. "It's already inside of me."

At her words, he stepped away from her. "That is exactly why this is a bad idea. I suggest you not get too attached to the idea of a child... the end is still unclear."

"I have hope and faith." Hermione said stubbornly, crossing her arms. "You-Know-Who will not rob me of that."

Snape sneered at her. "Gryffindors – blinded by useless courage and ever wavering loyalty."

Hermione frowned at him and took a step toward him. "I'm not going to let you push me away with your attitude."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile. "You're hardly trying."

"I could easily make it fifty." He threatened.

Unfazed by his words, she took one of his hands in hers and sighed. "I should get going. I told Harry I'd meet him soon."

Snape looked down at where their fingers met. His thumb slowly caressed the top of her hand. "You are dismissed." He said and dropped his hand out of hers.

Hermione nodded and gathered her things, and stopping just before she left the lab, she turned to look at him. "Thanks again."

He only nodded in response and Hermione left to make her way to the entrance hall.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review!<em>**

**_And don't forget to check out my lemony new one-shot, 'The Belly Dancer'!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. Only the plot to this story!**

**AN: Action ahead! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fourteen<strong>

Surprisingly, there wasn't much of a crowd at the Three Broomsticks when Hermione, Harry and Remus arrived. They sat down at one of the many empty booths and after Remus came back with drinks for them, Madame Rosemerta came over to take their lunch orders.

"Well," Remus said after taking a swing of his drink. "I invited Professor Snape to come along, but I guess he was held up at the castle."

"You invited Snape?" Harry said incredulously. "What the heck were you thinking?"

Remus frowned at Harry and lowered his voice so the few patrons around wouldn't overhear. "Harry, you need to get over you prejudice of Professor Snape. He is a loyal Order member and his work with the Dark Lord is beneficially to our cause."

"Yeah, until he decides to switch face." Harry muttered darkly.

"Harry, please," Hermione said with a shake of her head. "Enough bad talk about him. Dumbledore trusts him, so we have to trust him as well."

"Too right you are, Hermione." Remus said rising his glass with a wink.

Their lunches appeared in front of them then and they dug in, occasionally talking about the cold winter weather, Christmas and classes. Just as Harry and Remus began talking excitedly about the upcoming Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, the door opened, sending a gust of wind through the pub. Hermione glanced up, her company too distracted to bother, to see who had come in. She half expected it to be Snape taking up on Remus' offer, but it wasn't. Casting her eyes down quickly so Malfoy wouldn't notice she'd seen him enter, Hermione turned her full attention to Harry and Remus.

"- And practice last week was _brutal_. At least all the snow on the pitch was enough to cushion everyone who kept slipping off their brooms!" Harry laughed.

Remus laughed along with him and Hermione smiled at her friend's amusement.

It was a little while later when Remus went to go and get more drinks, that Hermione was reminded of Malfoy's entrance in the pub.

"Well, well, Potter,"

Hermione cringed slightly as Malfoy's shadow fell across the table.

"Taking up spending time with werewolves are we?" Malfoy sneered.

"Shove off Malfoy." Harry said, instantly in a bad mood. "You're comments and company are far from wanted here."

Malfoy smirked. "I see. Well, I must say your Mudblood keeps far worse company than I'll ever be... isn't that right?" He asked looking at Hermione.

She felt her cheeks redden in anger. "You should go now, _ferret_."

Malfoy laughed. "Resorting to childish name calling? Tsk, tsk. Though I don't blame you - as for me, I'll never tire of calling you a Mudblood. Maybe now I'll just add the word _whore_ to the end of it."

Harry made to stand up, pushing the table out of his way, but Hermione quickly grabbed on to his arm, forcing him away from Malfoy.

"No fighting in here!" Madame Rosemerta called out. "Take it outside if need be!"

Malfoy smirked at Harry and Hermione, brushing an invisible piece of lint from his cloak. "See you around." He said and left the pub.

Remus came back over with concern in his eyes. "Are you two okay?"

Harry was glaring at the now closed door. "That _Death Eater _just called Hermione a whore." He said angrily.

Remus' eyebrows shot up in shock. "He said what?"

Hermione, with anger and embarrassment flooding through her veins, let go of Harry's cloaks and took out her wand. Before anyone knew what she was doing - before she even realized she was doing it! - She walked quickly out of the Three Broomsticks and out on to the snowy streets of Hogsmeade.

"Hermione! Where are you going?" Harry called behind her.

She didn't turn around to respond. Wand at the ready, she spotted Malfoy walking past the Owl Emporium.

"Malfoy!" She yelled down the semi-empty street.

Up ahead, he paused and turned around, a smirk gracing his face when he realized it was her.

"Come to broaden you Slytherin experience?"

"_Aculeus!_"

"_Protego!_" he shouted, his wand falling into his hand from his sleeve. "_Diffindo!_"

Hermione quickly side steps the spell. "_Locomotor Mortis!_"

Malfoy didn't block it fast enough, but before tumbling to the ground, he gained balance and stood erect. "_Crucio!_"

"_Protego! Expelliarmus!_"

Malfoy's wand came flying to her and the force of the spells sent him falling to the ground. Hermione quickly tossed his wand far away before walking over to him, grabbing him by his collar and punching him hard in the face, sending him sprawling back to the ground.

Malfoy groaned at the impact.

"Hermione! Are you crazy?" Harry asked, rushing over to her and leading her away from Malfoy.

"You're dead Mudblood! I promise you that! Dead!" Malfoy yelled after her.

Not looking back, Hermione followed Harry as he lead her to the carriages where Remus had one ready to go. They climbed in and as the carriage began to move towards the castle, Harry shook his head at her. "That was brilliant, Hermione. Stupid, but brilliant."

Hermione allowed a small smile to grace her face.

"What we're you thinking by going after him like that?" Remus asked in a disapproving tone. "You could have been seriously injured."

"I saw a chance and I took it." She responded simply.

Remus and Harry looked at each other confused as Hermione broke out into a grin. She held out her fist before stretching her fingers away from her palm revealing a silver chain and locket.

Harry gasped. "Is that the -"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically as Harry took the Horcrux from her hand.

"Bloody hell, Hermione." he whispered in awe. "You truly are brilliant."

"What is that?" Remus asked.

Harry looked up at the werewolf, grinning as widely as Hermione. "It's a piece of Voldemort's soul."

...

After making Remus swear not to tell anyone in the Order what they were doing, Harry and Hermione filled him in on the details of their Horcrux hunt around the school.

"Dumbledore had said the Order searched the castle and came up empty handed," Harry was telling him. "Yet here we are, destroying the second one we've found."

"Bloody hell..." Remus murmured as he watched Harry set the lock down in a clearing of the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione took out her vial of Basilisk venom, and holding her breath, she uncorked it.

"Go ahead, Hermione." Harry said, getting ready to step away from the Horcrux.

Kneeling in front of the locket, she hovered the vial over it before letting the poison pour onto it. At once the locket began to sizzle and smoke. Growing nervous at her proximity, Hermione quickly poured the rest of the poison on the Horcrux before quickly retreating to where Harry and Remus stood behind a large fallen tree trunk.

Much like what happened with the first Horcrux they had destroyed, the locket exploded and everything was quiet.

"It's almost over now! Can you believe it?" Harry exclaimed jumping out from behind the tree. He kicked the destroyed locket hard, sending it flying into the thick copse of the forest.

"Now that we've had a successful afternoon," Hermione said tiredly. "I think I want to go relax now."

"You deserve it." Remus smiled kindly at her.

Leave them to do as they pleased, Hermione made her way back into the castle and to Leegos' room. She hadn't been there in a few weeks, yet the room still looked well kept when she walked in. _The House-elves must clean in here even though no one uses it._ She thought as she laid out on the sofa after turning the fireplace on low.

The quietness of the room was deliciously nice after all the chaos the day had brought to her. Closing her eyes, Hermione began to drift off to sleep, the sound of wood cracking in the fireplace making her drowsy. She began to dream - of nothing in particular really. Colors and shapes blending into one another, creating shadows in a peaceful darkness...

"Granger..."

A voice so familiar to her. She wanted to reach out a grab it.

"Granger..."

He was so far away.

"_Hermione..._"

She moaned and snapped her eyes open to find herself staring into Snape's darks eyes. He was so close to her with one hand on her shoulder - apparently, he'd been shaking her awake.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, not moving away from her.

Still half asleep, she smiled lazily at him and pulled him down next to her. Thankfully, the sofa was big enough and comfortable enough to accommodate both of them.

Hermione closed her eyes again and rested her head on his shoulder. Surprisingly, he didn't object. Soon after, she was once again fast asleep.

...

Severus laid there silently as she slept in his arms. Why he hadn't objected to _cuddling_ with her, he hadn't a clue. Resigned, he let himself enjoy it. With it being the winter holiday and not having to worry about grading papers, Severus was content to lay there as long as he was allowed.

Granger had changed him. He was loath to admit it, but she had. Perhaps he shouldn't have sex with her again... it hadn't been required, yet they done it anyway and he'd let it happen. Looking down at her sleeping form, Severus suppressed a sigh. Thankfully, Madame Pomfrey had given her the potion to stop the growth of her stomach without affect the fetus... Severus couldn't imagine what would have happened if Granger had been allowed to show her pregnancy.

It was some time later that she began to wake from her nap. As she stretched, one of her hands came in contact with his face and she jumped, obviously not remembering him being there. She sat up quickly, which allowed the blood in his arm to begin flowing again.

"Sev- Sir! I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Severus nearly smirked. She couldn't hurt a fly. "I'm fine, I assure you."

Relief flooded her face at his words, and she smiled at him. Odd that... never had someone been in his presence and smiled at him in such an honest way.

She stood up, still smiling and re-casted the fire in the fireplace.

"I got it, by the way." she said mischievously.

"And what, pray tell, have you gotten?"

She sat back down next to him and lowered her voice. "The Horcrux from Malfoy. I got it from him today at Hogsmeade."

Severus felt his eyebrows shoot up. "And how did you manage that particular feat?"

"I dueled him and won." She said simply with a shrug.

"You _dueled_ with him?" Severus felt a stab of anger course through him. "Are you looking to be _killed _sooner rather than later?"

She sighed exasperated. "It doesn't exactly matter when _I_ die as long as You-Know-Who is taken down as well. We destroyed the Horcrux."

Severus looked at the girl next to him. So confident and so innocent. He leaned down and kissed her.

"You," he whispered, centimeters away from her lips. "Will be the death of me."

"I certainly hope not..." She murmured softly.

Letting out a breath, Severus pulled away and stood. "I must go. I trust I will see you tomorrow?"

Granger nodded and stood as well. "I'll come down to the dungeons for the final step of the Wolfsbane."

"Very well." He responded, and not having anything else to say, he rose a brow at her before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review!<em>**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** I'm not going to bother making excuses for why it has taken so long for me to update... Just know that I am NOT abandoning this story. Life just seems to take over, giving me minimal time to work on this. Sorry it's so short, but stick with me. Updates will be random, but they WILL happen.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

The next day, Hermione woke up early to help Severus with the Wolfsbane. It took no more than half an hour to bottle the dosages Remus would have to take until the full moon.

"It seems a waste that we can't just keep the remaining potion for next month." Hermione said as she watched Severus banish the cauldron with a flick of his wand.

"I believe you are well aware that this potion is useless after forty-eight hours." Severus mocked, sending the utensils to clean themselves in the sink on the far wall.

"But what if there were a way to extend the life range from forty-eight hours to, let's say, forty-eight _days_?"

Severus folded his arms across his chest, taking on his best Professor's pose. "I assure you, were there a way to extend the shelf life of any brew, there would already be one."

Hermione was unfazed by his words as her eyes lit up excitedly. "What if _we_ make one? Think of all of the wasted time and potions that have been discarded over the years. What if we're the ones to put a stop to the waste? It's brilliant!"

"Even if what you speak of is possible," Severus said with an uncharacteristic shine in his coal black eyes. "It would take months, if not _years_, to accomplish."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Then we take our time."

…

Two days later was Christmas Eve. Lying on the familiar cot in the Infirmary, Hermione bit the inside of her cheeks as she watched Madame Pomfrey go through her regular routine check up.

"You're far enough along now that I can cast a spell to determine what sex the fetus is… Would you like to know now?" The Healer inquired with her wand at the ready.

Hermione quickly shook her head. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Madame Pomfrey shrugged and lowered her wand to instead reach into her pocket for Hermione's weekly potion. "Should you change you're mind, the option will still be there next week when you come in."

Hermione nodded in understanding but knew she would not take up on the offer. It was too risky to know the sex of the baby – she was already attached to it without adding possible baby names to it. It was better to finish the pregnancy and see where things led to.

Standing up and fixing her robes, Hermione said politely nodded to the Healer and left the Infirmary where Remus was waiting for her. Hermione was taken aback.

"Remus! Don't you need to rest before you go to the Shack tonight?" She whispered.

Remus waved her off. "I've been going through this for years. I get more rest after the transformation rather than before. And I wanted to talk to you anyway – without Harry around."

Her mind immediately went back to the reason she had just left the Infirmary. Her baby.

"Oh," Hermione managed to say. Remus nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

They walked in silence until they reached the corridor on the ground floor where Remus' guest rooms were. Once they were both seated in the common area with drinks in their hands, Remus sighed.

"First I would like to ask how you are doing… honestly."

Hermione shrugged and took a sip of her hot coco. "As well as anyone could be, I suppose. I'm… hanging in there."

"And the pregnancy?"

"Going smoothly."

"Good." Remus paused then leaned forward. "And Severus?"

Hermione met his eyes, not knowing what or how much to say. "We're getting along."

"That's what I figured." He said simply.

Hermione's brows furrowed. "And what's that suppose to mean."

Remus' cheeks reddened slightly. "You were in his lab the other day when I came by to invite him to Hogsmeade… your scent was all over him."

Hermione blushed in embarrassment. "My _scent_?"

"Everyone has a scent, Hermione." Remus said looking away from her. "I just want you to be careful. It's a tricky situation you're in."

Hermione sighed as she agreed. "Of course I will be careful."

"Good, good. That's all I wanted to talk about. I didn't mean to coerce you into talking to me."

Hermione smiled and shook her head as she place her half drunken cup on the coffee table and stood up. "Its fine, Remus. I guess a talk with you was bound to happen regardless."

Remus laughed heartedly and walked her to the door. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Never." Hermione said and on a whim, she pulled him into a friendly hug.

Remus seemed to stiffen for a moment and Hermione noticed. She was about to let him go and apologize until his arms wrapped themselves gently around her. "Happy Christmas, Hermione. Take care of yourself and don't let Harry talk you into doing anything stupid."

They shared another laugh and Remus opened the door for her.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Remus. See you tomorrow." She said as she waved at him and walked out into the corridor.

...

That night, Harry and Hermione sat quietly in the Gryffindor common room; Hermione on the couch, staring intently at the fire and Harry at the window, looking off in the direction of the Shrieking Shack.

"Do you think he's lonely?" Harry asked as he watched a cloud pass over the full moon.

"I'm sure he's not having much fun." Hermione said, turning her head to look at Harry. "He has spent a full moon in the Shrieking Shack since he was a student."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, at least then he had my dad and Sirius... Have you ever read up on how to become an Animagus?"

Hermione suppressed a smile. "Of course I have, Harry."

Harry let out a soft laugh. "Of course." Standing up from the window seat, Harry walked across the room to seat down next to Hermione. "Do you think I could do it? Become an Animagus, I mean?"

Shifting closer to her best friend, Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder. "I do think you could. But I also think that if you're going to research anything, it should be for either your NEWTs or the Horcruxes."

There was a moment of silence between them; the only sound coming from the roaring fireplace. It was only an hour later when the clock chimed midnight, that they bid each other a Merry Christmas and goodnight, before heading to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Review!<em>


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews everyone! They are appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

Christmas morning found Hermione and Harry sitting next to Remus who was smiling appreciatively at them from his spot on the cot Madame Pomfrey had threatened him on to.

"The two of you should be opening your presents, not sitting here in the Infirmary with me... I told you I'm fine. A little scratched up, but fine nonetheless."

Harry scoffed at him and leaned forward in his chair. "It's Christmas... no one should be alone on Christmas. Besides, our presents can wait."

"I agree," Hermione chimed in as Madame Pomfrey came back over with a potion for Remus to take.

"Drink up, Remus. It's just a mild strengthening potion. You will feel a bit disoriented for about half an hour before you'll be back to normal." The Healer said sternly. She switched her gaze from the werewolf to the two Gryffindor's. "As for you two, you can see Remus when he goes down to lunch. For now, I must ask you to leave."

"Of course," Hermione murmured while Harry grumbled something under his breath.

After promising to see Remus later, Hermione and Harry made their way back to Gryffindor tower where under the Christmas tree, sat a pile of precariously stack gifts. They sat next to each other on the floor and sorted through the wrapped packages until there were two separate piles for each of them.

"I sure hope one of these is a Horcrux..." Harry said humorlessly.

Hermione grimaced slightly at the grim reminder of what still lied ahead. "Let's just forget about them for just today, Harry. Today is supposed to be a happy day."

Harry sighed as he grabbed the largest present in his bunch. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled and shook her head before gesturing towards the present on his lap. "Well go on, open it!"

Harry grinned at her and they began tearing open their gifts, laughing and throwing the wrapping paper at each other after setting the gifts to the side. It was amazing how childish and giddy Christmas made Hermione feel. With all thoughts of Horcruxes, death, and destruction far from their minds, the two best friends were able to enjoy the moment just being teens. It was nearly lunch time by the time they reach their final gifts and with a groan Hermione stood open and stretched her back.

"I think I've been sitting on the floor too long… my back is sore now." she said as she sat down on the couch.

Harry picked up her last gift and tossed it onto the cushion next to her. "Maybe that will take your mind off your back for a while."

Hermione raised a brow and picked up the small rectangular box which was wrapped in red with a small gold bow attached to the tag.

_To Hermione, Love from Ron_

Flicking her gaze back to Harry who was now watching her with a worried smile, Hermione let out a soft sigh and she carefully began unwrapping it. After setting the red paper to the side, Hermione held her breath as she looked at the white box which had the words _Wizardry Artifacts _written in silver script.

"He bought me jewelry?" Hermione asked aloud incredulously.

"Open it," Harry insisted as he got off of the floor to sit next to her on the couch.

"I - I don't know, Harry... We haven't even spoken properly to each other in months!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Look, you and Ron are my best mates. I know the two of you have been having trouble lately as far as having a relationship goes, but don't you think your friendship should be first?"

Hermione held the box up at eye level and gave Harry a dubious look. "Jewelry is a far cry from friendship. And besides, I've been trying to tell Ron that we're better off as friends and he won't listen."

Leaning forward, Harry set his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands. "Ron's in love with you. And I know at one point, you felt the exact same way... what happened?"

Hermione bit her lower lip gently as all her suppressed thoughts came back to her. Severus, her pregnancy, the _Aqua Mortale_, and the Horcruxes... A lot had happened since September and she had changed so much in the few months since then.

"A lot has happened," Hermione admitted honestly. "And with this being our seventh year, along with Head duties and NEWTs revision, I just don't have the time to pursue anything with Ron."

There was silence then as they both thought about the words just spoken. It was only when the clock chimed twelve (lunch time), that Harry sighed and turned to Hermione again. "Open it," he said once again, indicating the box still in her hands.

Reluctantly, Hermione turned her attention to it and with hesitating hands, she took the lid off.

Lying on a layer of black velvet was a beautiful silver chained necklace with a single tear drop diamond hanging down the middle. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she recognized it for what it was.

"A mood stone?"

Beside her, Harry nodded his head. "So he'll know when he's upsetting you." He joked light heartedly.

Hermione shook her head with a smile as she took it out and clasped it around her neck. Standing up, she went to look at her reflection in the mirror which hung above the fireplace. The stone glitter softly as the sun caught it and Hermione watched as it shifted through many different colors, not quiet settling on one particular mood. It made sense that it would be doing that right now – Hermione was very confused as to what she should feel about this very intimate present from Ron. They hadn't even said goodbye before he left for the winter holidays!

Adjusting the stone to rest at the base of her throat, she sighed as the color finally stopped at chocolate brown.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Harry asked from where he still sat at the couch. "What does brown mean, you think?"

Tearing her eyes away from the mirror, Hermione turned back around and re-joined Harry on the couch. "Worry – it means worry."

...

Severus sat at the Head Table watching as the few students who'd chosen to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays ate their lunch. Hell, who was he kidding? He sat at the Head Table watching _her_ eat lunch.

It was Christmas, and as the true Gryffindor Hermione Granger was, she sat their next to Potter wearing her yearly Molly Weasley knitted jumper. Severus suppressed a grimace as he remembered the one year in which that cursed motherly witch had knitted him his own Christmas jumper; He'd ended up using it to start his fireplace one night when he'd forgotten to collect more firewood.

Tearing his thoughts away from the unpleasant Christmas memory, he let his eyes inconspicuously roam over Hermione.

He hadn't gotten her a gift - just as she hadn't sent him one in return. It was just as well seeing as Severus never exchanged gifts – not on Christmas, not on birthdays and definitely not on a whim.

Leaning his head forward slightly so his long hair fell in front of his face, Severus continued peering at her as he noticed the subconscious movements she was making. Her left hand had drifted to the small swell of her belly, hidden cautiously by the thick cloak she was wearing. Her other hand, instead of feeding herself the food that was on the plate in front of her, was fondly playing with the necklace around her neck. Severus' brows furrowed slightly at this. He had never seen her wearing jewelry before, so it was most certainly a gift she must have received. From his spot at the head table, he could not see exactly what the charm was that hung from it, but it was obviously a quite expensive piece of jewelry.

Severus' eyes were suddenly drawn to her face when she began to laugh at something Potter was telling her. Her hands drifted from their respective positions as she leaned across the table and took Potters hands into her own. A quiet growl escaped his throat.

_Potter..._

…

"I'm sure Ginny loved the present you sent her," Hermione smiled at her best friend as she grabbed his hands from across the table.

Harry reddened slightly and squeezed her hands in return. "Thanks Hermione,"

Hermione nodded, still smiling widely as she sat back in her seat and picked up her fork to begin eating her lunch.

Though pregnancy made her hungrier than she normally would have been otherwise, Hermione couldn't seem to find her appetite today. Her confusion over Ron's elaborate gift weighed on her mind and she longed for a distraction…

Pushing a curl away from her face, Hermione chanced a glance at the Head Table where her eyes automatically met Severus'. Hermione felt a blush rise in her cheek; Severus definitely counted as a distraction.

"What's got you so happy all of a sudden?" Harry asked suddenly.

Hermione gasped softly and turned her head quickly away from Severus whose neutral expression gave nothing away.

"You know," Hermione cleared her throat as her attention shifted back to Harry. "I don't think I like the idea of everyone knowing what mood I'm in." She said as she glanced down at the stone which had turned bright blue, before tucking it under her jumper and out of sight.

Harry laughed, nearly choking on his sandwich, which in turn, made Hermione laugh as well, never noticing Severus' neutral expression change to a menacing glare.

…

It wasn't until after lunch that Hermione and Harry saw Remus again.

"I'm leaving soon, but I just want to remind you both, and Ron also, to be careful," Remus was telling them as they wandered the grounds outside. "Horcrux hunting is nothing to take lightly."

"We know that, Remus." Harry said seriously. "And thanks for agreeing not to tell the Order about this yet…"

Remus nodded as they stopped in front of the Black Lake. "Let me know if you guys need any help at all. I'll be back next month for the full moon so I'll be close by." He said throwing his arms around the two teenagers as they made their way back up to the castle.

When they reached the entrance, Remus sighed and hugged them both in turn. "Take care of yourself." He said as his arms wrapped around Hermione.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "You too, Remus."

"See you next month," said Harry as they watched Remus walk back down the path they'd just come from and through the gates into Hogsmeade.

"Well," Hermione said as she tucked her hands into her cloak pockets. "It's still Christmas… what do you want to do?"

Harry shrugged and took out his wand, clearing the snow from the stone steps and motioned for her to sit next to him. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it again but… what are you planning to do when Ron comes back?"

Hermione sighed. Harry was right – this was the last thing she wanted to talk about right now. "I – I don't know. I mean, I know what he wants, but I just can't give that to him right now. I want to be his friend, just like these past six year we've known each other. With everything going on… I can't be anything more for him." Hermione looked away from Harry as she felt tears well in her eyes suddenly.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," Harry said putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. She shook her head before laying it on his shoulder and looked out onto the snowy grounds in front of them.

If they'd had this conversation last year, Hermione was sure she'd be all over the idea of Ron giving her expensive jewelry and possibly dating him. Sighing, she closed her eyes and emptied her mind. She didn't want to think right now. It was too painful.

"Now isn't this cozy,"

Hermione's eyes snapped open as she recognized Severus' sneering voice. She lifted her head from Harry who was making to stand up, holding his hand out to help Hermione stand as well. She took it, noticing Severus' scowl deepen at the contact. When she was steady on her feet, she tore her hand Harry and crossed her arms across her chest in a defensive position.

"Professor," Harry greeted him.

Severus simply glared at him. "_Potter,_" He spat. "The Headmaster requires your presence."

Harry looked at Hermione, obviously worried about leaving her alone with their dour professor.

"_Now_ Potter!"

Hermione nodded at Harry and lightly pushed him in the direction of the entrance doors. She watched him hesitate for a moment before nodded back at her. "See you in the common room, Hermione."

"See you there," she confirmed before Harry turned around and disappeared inside.

Alone with the object for her deepest affections, Hermione steadied her breath, vaguely noticing the cloud of air projecting from her month from the cold outside. She wrapped her arms more firmly around herself as she looked up at Severus.

"Have you thought about my idea for creating something to extend life ranges of potions?" Hermione decided was a safe enough conversation to start out with.

Severus almost seemed to be having an internal battle with himself as Hermione watched various emotions run across his normally well-guarded face. _Maybe I should have got him a mood stone…_ Hermione thought as she fought a smile from forming on her lips.

"I have," He finally said. "It would take years to accomplish, however. It will not happen overnight.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I could help of course. With research and brewing."

"We shall see," Severus said. He turned around and began heading back inside.

Hermione watched, a feeling of disappointment washing over her. After their time alone together, Hermione already knew that Severus liked her, probably as much as she like him. And today was Christmas… despite not sending him a gift, Hermione had rather hoped to steal a few hours with him before going back up to meet with Harry. Sighing, She turned back to face the grounds so she didn't have to watch the door close behind him. As she waited for the dreaded sound, Hermione held her breath. After a full half second of still not hearing the door open and close, she glanced over her shoulder curiously.

Severus was standing there watching her, his eyes seemed to roam over her figure before he noticed she'd caught him. He cleared his throat lightly. "I will begin brewing the Wolfsbane potion tonight at seven."

Hermione felt a glimmer of hope spark inside her. "I'll be there."

Severus nodded once, and before she knew it, he was standing close in front of her once more. "Very well," He murmured softly, his eyes drifting down to her lips.

Hermione subconsciously licked them, longing to feel his kiss upon them. He seemed to sense this and almost looked on the verge of doing just that. After a moment, however, he stepped back and without another word, went back inside leaving Hermione in higher spirits than she had been before.

* * *

><p><em>Review!<em>


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews everyone! They are appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

Hermione Granger could not find a reason to explain her nerves.

"It's not like I haven't brewed with him before," She told herself as she paced in front of the bathroom mirror.

Maybe it was that intense moment they'd shared just hours before... or maybe it was just her hormones acting up. Stopping in front of the sink, Hermione turned on the cold water and splashed it on her face before looking up at her reflection. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes seemed almost dilated. What was wrong with her?

Grabbing a towel, she dried her face and took in a deep breath before going back out into her dorm room. Looking at the alarm clock on her bedside, she felt her stomach flip. It was a quarter to seven.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and closed her eyes as she evened her breathing. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Severus... naughty thoughts.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione groaned, rubbed her hands against her face. It wasn't for another five minutes that she finally decided it was time to head down to the dungeons.

The Gryffindor common room was empty - Harry was still with Professor Dumbledore, so she had no worries over him asking where she was going. After leaving the common room, she disillusioned herself and made her way down the seven flights of stairs. By the time she was standing in front of the potions room door, Hermione was slightly breathless and five minutes late. Not bothering to knock, Hermione entered the room and made her way to where she knew Severus' private labs were. The door was ajar.

Sticking her head inside, she spotted Severus tightening a jar of what looked like beetle wings.

"I'm here," she said announcing her presence.

Severus looked up at her as he set the jar down on the table and motioned for her to enter.

Entering the room, Hermione closed the door behind her and walked over to the lab table Severus was working at. As she looked at the set up on the lab table, she couldn't help but notice everything was already done...

"I thought we would be preparing the ingredients together." Hermione said, turning her head to look at Severus.

He was standing at the other end of the table looking at her with the same stare he'd given her earlier. As if he was on the verge of giving in to her…

Hermione gasped as he suddenly strode towards her, stopping when he was only a hairs-breath away.

"I have been wondering today," He murmured. "What is going on with Potter?" He growled, his hands coming up to skim her waist and pulling her lower half closer to his.

Hermione suppressed a moan as she felt his erection rub against her belly. "I - I don't... what do you mean?" She stuttered uselessly.

Severus lowered his head to her cheek, gazing his lips there before moving them to her ear. "Are you fucking him?"

Hermione, whose eyes had fallen shut, snapped them open again and raised her hands to push him away. "How dare you?" She said furiously.

Severus caught both her hand in his and lifted them over her head. Hermione struggled against his grip as he transferred her hands into just one of his and he used his free hand to grasp the chain around her neck, revealing the mood stone from under her jumper.

"Who gave you this?"

"What's gotten into you?"

"_Who gave you this_?"

"It was a Christmas gift! Let go!"

Hermione was scared now. Never before had she seen Severus like this. It reminded her of what he was: a Death Eater.

Instincts kicked in at that point, and not having access to grab her wand, Hermione did the next best thing. She lifted her foot, bent her knee and aimed for his still hardened erection. As her knee connected, she couldn't help feeling a pang of regret for hitting him with such a low blow. She watched as Severus' carefully guarded expression changed to one of shock, and then immense pain. He released her and crumpled to the floor, his hands pressed protectively against his agonizing groin.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried as she hurriedly knelt in front of him and pushed his black hair out of his face.

His eyes were tightly shut, yet she could see wetness gathering at the corner of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said again and she gathered him in her arms, placing her chin atop his head. "You gave me no other choice."

"_Who_?" Severus asked in a low, shaky breath.

Hermione leaned back so she could see his face again. He lifted his head, showing her an unfazed expression, yet his body language told her that he was still in a lot of pain. Taking a deep breath, Hermione looked in his eyes.

"Ron," she whispered.

Hermione watched as his eyes darkened and she subconsciously readied herself to move away from him. He was faster.

Without warning his lips descended upon hers into a deep and passionate kiss. It seemed all thoughts of pain left his mind as he got onto his knees, his hands twining themselves in her massive hair. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, letting his kiss take over her completely. How could she be scared of him when he made her feel so good?

She moaned as one of his large hands drifted down, cupping the curve of her arse and letting his fingers move further down to her most intimate area. He rubbed his fingers against her slit through her jeans, and she cursed herself for not changing into something more proactive – like a skirt.

After several intense moment of snogging, Severus pulled his lips away, leaning his forehead against hers as he continued to move his fingers against. His other hand, which had still been entangled in her hair, came to rest at her neck. Hermione moaned and rubbed herself against him. She barely flinched when her necklace was snapped off and tossed carelessly across the room.

"You. Are. Mine." Severus whispered harshly and possessively as he kissed his way down the side of her neck and then back up to her lips.

"I – I –"

"Say it!"

"I'm yours!" Hermione cried out, her voice echoing off the walls of the potions lab as Severus unceremoniously shoved his hand down the front of her pants, making Hermione writher against him.

"I'm _yours!_ _Severussss!_" Hermione cried as his fingers worked their magic and succeeded in making her orgasm in less than a minute. She moaned against him, pressing her forehead against his shoulder as she continued to ride it out, rocking her hips for more friction. After a minute, Hermione's breathing evened and Severus began to stand up, bringing her with him. When they were both steady on their feet, Hermione looked up at him and blushed.

"Are you... okay?"

Severus raised a brow before giving her a curt nod. "I assure you; I'm well accustomed to enduring pain."

Hermione licked her dry lips as she adjusted her clothing. "What I did was physical, not magical..."

Severus didn't respond. Instead he walked, with a very slight limp, to where the ingredients for the Wolfsbane were set up. Hermione watched as he delicately placed the freshly cut and grounded ingredients back into their respective jars and vials before using his wand to replace them on the shelf on the wall.

"As you may have notice," he drawled. "I have already taken the liberty of preparing the ingredients. They need to sit in status for seven days before the brewing process."

"But I thought -"

"As such," he interrupted her. "As such, your presence is not need at this time. I shall send word when brewing is to begin."

"But Severus -"

"_Miss Granger,_" he hissed, glaring at her from across the room. "You may leave. _Now._"

Hermione stared at him shell shocked, her mouth slightly agape. She tried to speak several times before words finally came to her. "What's wrong with you?" She asked barely above a whisper.

She watched his jaw clench tightly. "Leave." was all he said before he stormed out with his robes billowing behind him.

...

Severus slammed the door to his quarters shut with so much force, that the fire which had roared to life upon his entrance nearly flickered out.

He was done. This _infatuation_ he seemed to have for _Granger_ needed to end. Now. He had so much more to worry about, to deal with, that a relationship with the girl just could _not_ happen. It was bad enough that she was carrying his child, a child which would more than likely be killed before the end of the war. Distance was what they needed...

Stomping across the room, Severus slammed open his bedroom door and changed out of his teaching robes and into something more comfortable. He planned on spending the night drinking, and he planned on drinking until the wee hours of the morning.

Whether he did this to drown in sorrow, or to numb his mind of the images swirling around his head of Granger, it didn't matter. As long as by the morning he convinced himself that she wasn't worth his role as a spy, he just didn't care as long as there was a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

* * *

><p><em>Uh-oh… Looks like someone's in denial… <em>

_Review!_


End file.
